Horns of a Spider
by TURP
Summary: With one final wish Lucy asks to be reborn and be respected, adored, and looked up to as the bullets are about to fire. Being redited a bit and goofs being fixed. Chapter 9 is now at long last up.
1. A marvel rebirth

Horns of a Spider

Folks here's something different… an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover. Yes it is bizarre folks I agree. Fic is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, crude/rude humor. Lucy on her last moment makes a wish that if she was given a chance she'd be a good girl and always do the right thing. Here's the story…

-Chapter 1 – A marvel rebirth -Yokohama

The worn out Diclonius girl named Lucy was tired frankly she was tired of running, tired of killing, tired of slaughtering innocent people, and finally tired of hurting the only boy she loved… Kohta. This was it in a few short seconds she would be shot and executed at long last. If she could go back and redo things she'd be a good person this time. The various soldiers aimed their guns on her ready to shoot.

"Wait please let me make one last request please… (kneels on ground) Dear lord if you have any mercy in your being please just give one chance to redo things I'll be good and always try to do the right thing. I just want a life where I can be respected, loved, looked up to, if you can do that I promise from that day forward I'll be nice." The girl got back to her feet. Closing her eyes at the men waiting to shoot she spoke. "Go do it now I know you want to give it to me."

And so in a barrage of bullets Lucy died but… but, but, but, someone had heard her request a being who watched over all of the multiverse… that being was the great Beyonder. He was a tall male looking being clad in silver armor.

"My dear Lucille your life was filled with such pain I shall honor your wish… from now on you will be known as Lucille Parker the American student attending Yokohama High School."

-reborn life Yokohama suburbs

In a quaint brick constructed house in a bedroom a teenage girl was sleeping contently in a pink painted room. It was decorated with various anime robots like Escaflowne, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Nu Gundam, Blade Liger, and Mazinger Z. Her fluffy comforters had a scent of lavender in them. A woman in her late 30's came in the room. She was a trim lady with bright pinkish hair with lots of grey in it and cherry brown eyes. She was dressed in a cream green blouse and beige khakis. "That girl… I'll never understand her. She went to bed early but slept right through her alarm what am I to do? Lucille up young lady up get up now time to get up." The lady then shook the 15 year old a bit to get her body awake.

Then shaking finally did the trick she got up. "Ahh… Aunt Mizuki don't wanna wake up. (Aunt Mizuki rips off covers) Dargh… alright I'm up now geez fine I'll go get a shower." Lucy grumbled showing off her white tank top showing her developing bosom, while she wore grey short shorts. Her hair was a complete mess and was bright creamy pink and her eyes though still sleepy were deep ruby. The groggy girl then left to the bathroom.

-meanwhile downstairs

A middle aged man also in his late 30's sat at the table eating some doughnuts his wife Mizuki had made for him. His greyed black was a bit receded too he wore a grey shirt and simple pants (while having dark brown eyes). When speak of the devil she came on down the stairs flustered.

"I just don't get that girl she went to bed early yet can't get up… she slept through her alarm… it woke me up just fine." The woman spouted out concerning her sleepy headed niece.

"Look she's a teenager give her space… we're all the poor kids got… since my younger brother Rich and sister in-law Mary passed away in that crash years ago." The man lamented sadly.

"But Ben… it seems like she hates school she may do good at her studies but the other children are horrible to her. The girl's only friend is that Aiko Takada next door." Mizuko explained to her husband.

Soon Lucy had come down the stairs brushing her short length rose colored with extreme care and dexterity. She was dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt with grey sleeves, the shirt read "Voltron Rulez!" in white lettering, while simple blue jeans were worn as well. A pink headband was worn over her luscious rosy hair. She wore her black rimmed glasses… Lucy hated wearing them with a passion since she first had to in 1st grade. She looked even more like a nerd with them on… even without glasses her red eyes and bright rose hair made her a constant target for bullies and she had almost no friends except for the brunette Aiko Takada who lived next door to the Parkers. She was a very student gifted and gravitated to more non-physical hobbies such as photography and home chemistry, encouraged in these endeavors by her guardians. She grew to be a lonely, timid but exceptionally bright teenager who shows more interest in her studies (especially science, for which he has an uncanny affinity that is nothing short of genius) than in a social life. (yes I made her a nerd sorry but Pete is one too)

Frankly her only non human friend was her mutt dog Jiro… the 3 found him when he was a mere puppy whining around the trash cans trying to get some food. Looking at the poor thing Luce then took it fed it, trained him, gave him medical care. To this day that stray was her best pal. He slept on the floor near the table out like a light snoring a bit. He was a deep brown dog not much too special about him aside from his odd habit of his snoring. Lucy sat herself down at the table and her aunt set her plate of toaster cooked waffles, OJ milk and her special baked cherry doughnuts. Instantly she started devouring it all in seconds she was done as her aunt and uncle looked on in a bit of shock. The girl was a vacuum no doubt about it. "Morning pillow head finally up? Ready for school young lady?" The man asked her sipping some coffee.

"Hardy har, har Uncle Ben… Oh yippee Aunt Mizuki another day of torture… all so thrilling. I hate high school everybody just makes fun of me there except Aiko… wish I could be home schooled but we don't have the cash for it." Lucy said downhearted a bit.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure things will look in a couple of days maybe they'll look up at that field trip to the science labs you're taking in a few days." Her aunt said trying to cheer the 15 year old up.

Lucy then got her book bag full of her homework and headed out the door… upon exiting the building she ran into Akio the girl next door she talked about. Aiko had dark brunette hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ready for the days of torture I swear if that Flash pulls 1 more bullfrog joke on me I'll strangle him dead." Aiko grumbled a bit thinking of the two girl's main male bully.

"You strangle I'll hold him still… c'mon lets go see the wizard." Luce half deadpanned to her brunette friend. The two then went off to school a few blocks away from the duo's homes… and into high school hell.

-to be continued

Well here it is a prologue for "Horns of a Spider" did you like it should I continue it? And no this will not be an Aiko/Lucy yuri fic. I however do not hate yuri just to get that clear folks. Kohta, Yuka, Kanae, Mayu, Flash will also show up too. Nana and Mariko not sure about it them but I'll try my best with 'em. As for villains I'll use one of the two goblins (Green/Hob) 1st, then Octopus definitely, then the symbiotes like Carnage and Venom. Should Venom be a girl here and Carnage stay a guy? What about Black Cat? But beyond that what next should I explore the idea Lucy is reincarnated from some other time and place? The Man-Spider or Six Arms? And also should I have her confront her old self and trade blows with her? Well anyways this has been TURP signing off tonight goodnight all.


	2. High school hell

Horns of a Spider 2

Folks here's something different… chapter 2 of the Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover. Fic is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, crude/rude humor.

-begin Spider Man theme by Danny Elfman

-Chapter 2 – High school hell

- Yokohama High School

Once the 2 high schoolers Lucy Parker and Aiko Takada had arrived at the school building the usual crowd was there… Eugene "Flash" Thompson an American student who attended the school and already head of the newly started football team. Flash was a bright blonde with a duck curl in it, while wearing a fancy sports blue jacket and jeans. He may have been a ball star but to Lucy and Aiko thought his brain was pure jelly devoid of any cognitive thoughts. Lucy was his favorite target for bullying 'cause of her pink hair and red eyes plus her nerdy glasses despite the fact the two were best buddies back in 2nd grade. Lucy hated the ass with a passion but deep in her brain she wondered just how get even with the lumbering blonde ox.

There was also the junior 17 year old student Emily Brock (another American student there) a rival in the photography and journalism club to Luce. Emily was two years older than Luce… and despite her apparent bookworm looks she was in fact a talented and toned person at the gym and PE class. She was very strong too and tall even taller than Flash was. Emily stood a full seven inches higher than him in fact she was the tallest girl in school… even number two came only to just under her shoulder. Her bright blonde bangs went over her face and the rest went to her shoulders. She dressed in a white tank under her black leather jacket, her piercing blue eyes often intimidated bullies, and finally loose fitting jeans and clunky black leather shoes. She also had a black Yamaha sports bike (with chromed pipes) she called "Poison".

Then there were the two Tachibana siblings… Kanae and Kohta (and Lucy's half secret crush) who though born in different years attended the same 9th grade. Kohta had dark b lack hair with a hint of blue, bright blues, and wore a purple Viking shirt (American sports team my mom's fav) and jeans. His sister wore a powder blue turtleneck showing off her cleavage and basic jeans. Kanae also had the same hair/eye color as her brother (Kanae seemed to dislike her but Kohta would scold her it). Rounding out the family was the duo's annoying cousin Yuka Kamiya. Yuka wore a cream yellow turtleneck sweater and green jeans, while having brunette hair and deep darker blue eyes. That girl was a freak… she was head over heels in love for her boy cousin (Luce thought it was disgusting too not just to watch but hear too). She was completely oblivious to the mocking and scorn she got from everyone, in her mind frankly she'd snag the boy anyway she thought possible. Usually after grabbing him and trying to smooch him he'd swat her away get a scolding from Kanae then leave him alone the but do the same exact thing the next day and the next and next day after that. Kanae hated the girl Kohta thought she was nuts… as did the whole student body. (sorry made up the last names they were never given) Sitting near the school fountain with her freckled/bespectacled nose buried in a chemistry book sat Debra Whitman (ditto)… Lucy's self proclaimed friendly rival in all "smart" classes.

Luce once confided to Aiko Deb was "the little sister I never had... or wanted". Dressed in her normal unflattering attire consisting of a blue plaid vest and long grey skirt she didn't stand out much plus those freckles and glasses made her seem even more geekish… despite being the assistant to the cheer leading squad. Lucy's feeling at her were far from hateful Debra gave her a reason to push herself to be better (and snub her "popular" classmates in class).

And finally there was the rich socialite and frankly the hottest girl (at least to the boys and some girls as well) in the entire school the blonde well bred well-to-do Felicia Hardy (ditto again). The girl dressed in her light/white silken long sleeved blouse with her French pink open front vest worn over it plus her long rich orange mid-length skirt showing off her well tone shapely legs adorned in pink mid height heels. Lucy was really jealous of her… her money, her status, and her clothes they really looked good on her.

The big doof Flash took sight of the geek duo and pounced on them. The two stared into each other's eyes for a second then the jackass started up his taunting. "Well, well if it ain't puny Parker got time for more geek stuff like that frigging Boltron crap ya like so much." Flash said pointing at her t-shirt design.

Lucy simply grumbled a bit since Flash hated anime stuff but when Flash made fun of Voltron she got pissed it was on now she loved Voltron. "And its Voltron with a "V" or rather GoLion what I would love to do is kick yer stubborn jock ass please just gimme a reason as to why I shouldn't you boot ya straight to the moon Flash? If you had brain one in that huge ego driven melon that sits on top of yer neck you've be living the sweet life in beautiful San Fernando Valley!" Lucy stared up at him stubborn not taking crap from him. (what film is this?)

"But why wait I'll start now here I come!" Setting her books down for a moment Lucy then unleashed a flurry of punches at Flash who simply took hold of her rosy hair and held her at arm's length with her weak punches missing entirely. Turning his attention to Aiko Flash spoke again. "Frankly Aiko how do ya stand this geek hmm? With some fancy sexy clothes you'd be a bombshell but no you stick with Parker why huh what's she got I don't?"

"It's a little thing called loyalty you could learn from it Flash but I forget you got no brains to begin with my mistake." Aiko sarcastically said back to the jock.

Flash then tapped on the shoulder by Emily who picked him up off the ground… she growled at him harshly. "Leave Lucy alone now… or I'll kick yer ass right now in front of the whole school is that what ya want?"

Flash just gritted his teeth at the two while Emily dropped him and walked off to his football buddies… the group started laughing amongst each other.

"Uh thanks Em… I think you saved by butt there." Lucy said looking up at the tall blonde who just stared at her still being harsh inciting a bit of fear from the rosette.

Emily just glowered down at her rosette haired fellow woman. "I didn't do it just to help you… I did it to make sure my journalism rival is alive by graduation that's all. Flash is an asshole and always will be."

Luce then waved as Emily walked off. "Thanks anyways Emily… that Flash one of these days pow right to the moon!" The rosette fumed at being made a fool of.

"Let it go Luce let it go… just let it go they'll get something for karma." Aiko said to a fuming Lucy who just did as her friend said. But seeing Kohta busy with a math problem the rosette decided it was now or never with him.

-begin Its My Life by Bon Jovi

"Um… I uh… would you like to um… uh… go with… to the um… " Lucy stammered to say but miss Felicia cut her off.

The blonde socialite spoke over her nerdy classmate. "Well, well Kohty-boy mind taking me to out and being my dinner date tonight it's for my mother's rich buddies… mind going hmm? My old boyfriend dumped me that's why I'm asking so how about it hmm?" The girl said putting on her cute face which Kohta couldn't resist.

"Well sure Felicia why not." He replied simply getting his cousin angry at the blonde.

"Just a minute miss blondy he's mine you got that now go away rich girl!" Yuka spat at her.

Felicia gave Kohta a finger which meant "1 minute please" so she could speak with Yuka girl to girl. "If I wanted an opinion I'd ask for one but I shouldn't have to Yuka his cousin not his girlfriend you don't tell him what to do… now shoo you make a pest of yerself! Butt out Kamiya and go away you bother us now scat go… get outta here go away… away with you go, go, go good leave." The rich girl said shooing (with hand motions too) Yuka away like a cat or dog getting the brunette very miffed but reluctantly left the two alone.

Felicia swiftly took Kohta's arm and leaned on his shoulder getting jealous looks from every boy there outside of the building getting an agitated look from Luce. "Dammit. She got 'im!" Luce fumed at her failing which Aiko took notice of.

Aiko simply put a friendly hand on her angry shoulder. " don't sweat it let's get to class or we'll be late for homeroom which we don't want." Luce knowing she was defeated had to swallow what was left of her day's dose of dignity and go into the hell known as high school.

-homeroom

Once homeroom had started up the two girls spoke and gossiped. The subject for today Lucy had had bizarre dreams over the last few nights. "And then the next thing I know the three brats heads were ripped off… the sight got me sick. Then I see a young Kohta and in a fit of rage Kanae is torn to bits then their dad is too. I tell ya Aiko these dreams are scaring me… god must be punishing me for things in a past life. Then that other rosette haired 6th grader Nana I rip her limbs off and a being a total sadist about it enjoying her suffering I swear Aiko what's the matter with me hmm tell me this shit is scaring me awake every night. What should I do?"

Aiko could tell her friend was in a total loss at what to do. It sounded like too crazy to believe but she had heard about this in a documentary once on Discovery Channel. "Y'know I think I know what it is… been reincarnated and reborn into a new life from an old one."

This was not what the rosette wanted to hear she wanted advice not insane psychic crap. "Bullshit I don't believe it not for one minute… yer insane!" Lucy scoffed being a person of science not mystic psycho babble garbage.

"Oh really then what do you think is going on then hmm? Look I know it sounds crazy but a friend of my mother who's also a friend of that kid Kohta's family what was her name again… oh Mayu that's it well before her mom went insane and sent to the psyche ward she often went to Madame Web a local psychic and crystallomancy plus fortune telling why not meet her after school you might get some answers."

-hours later

The day went on until the last class Gym ended and the girls were getting showered off… Emily was still inside the showers getting the grime from her long golden blonde locks. Lucy stared at her entranced by the older girl physical marvel… Emily was a bombshell even if she wasn't so tall any boy who refused a date from her was a complete jackass. She was a well toned goddess of the purest lean body you could come across. In fact some girls even rumored you could break a rock in half from her well toned butt. Finally she was done and snapped at Lucy making the rosette jump.

"Yo it's not nice to stare Luce get yer eyes off me… Now." Lucy immediately got to getting dressed and left the blonde to get ready to go home.

-234 Kaede Street-

Taking the info from Aiko Lucy used the business card she got from her friend and followed the directions to the psychic Madame Web's local shop. Finally after a few turns and twists around the various blocks there she found it. It was a quaint little building made of brick and cinderblock with a big red sign above the door. The red sign read "Madame Web your friendly neighborhood psychic… Tarot cards, palm reading you name it I'll do it".

"How the hell did that Aiko get me into this… I won't be surprised if it's just some mechanical gizmos powered by small pistons." Lucy huffed to herself at actually going into a place like this.

- Madame Web's psychic shop (interior)

The 15 year old high school girl walked around seeing various psychic themed items like a crystal ball on a table, plus a box of Tarot cards, plus various books on crystallomancy from early reading to advanced work. Scolding herself Luce then was startled by an elderly woman wearing solid red wraparound sunglasses odd considering the room was dark. Her white hair wasn't strange though what was strange was the spider web design device behind her. Her thin body was wrapped in a long red robe.

"Hello my dear child I suppose you're here to find out about your rash of nightmares." Web asked the girl simply.

Lucy then got nervous at the idea of Aiko blabbing on her. "Did Aiko tell you this as a joke 'cuz it ain't funny! Is this a ploy to Punk me?"

Web simply stood w/her elder look poker face and spoke up again. "My dear I am not a prankster nor are you being "Punk'd" as you put it do you want to be free from your tormenting nightmares or not my dear it's your choice. Now please sit down my child."

Seeing no choice about the idea Luce sat down near the crystal ball table and Web began speaking again. "You have come to unravel your unsettling dreams yes? Well let me gaze into the ball and we'll what we can find… hmm it's not good I'm afraid. You wanted to know if god is punishing you or not for a past life the answer is no but your previous life is far worse than you thought. You see my dear Lucille you were a complete and totally non empathetic killing machine without mercy you slaughter and torture those in your way but sadly you weren't always bad… the problems root is your dogs death at the hands of bullies. This cruel and sadistic act was the trigger point for what you young people call "all hell breaking loose" but with one final wish this Lucy yes she shared your name asked to be reborn in another time, another place and reality… Lucille Parker you are her reincarnation. Now run along my child your destiny awaits in a few days. Don't worry about paying the 1st service is free my dear now run along."

The rosette very confused and outright shocked by what Web told her was thoroughly rattled. "Um thanks Madame Web I'll be going now bye." Lucy then sped away from the freakish place as fast as her nerdy feet could take her.

Lucy ran home just in time for dinner to start and she started eating like the vacuum she was much to a set of stunned uncle and aunt. Later she went to bed unsure if what Web told of was even true… how did she know about the dreams and about Nana being in them? What was going on with her was she really reincarnated from some hateful merciless killer from a past life?

Well the girl would soon find out in a few days later when destiny would literally knock on her door and reshape her life.

-begin Spider Man (1994 cartoon) theme

-to be continued

Yes folks I made Yuka the school nutcase slash freak (she's made fun of more than Lucy is (epic fun;)… hope ya like it. But again I won't be making Aiko into a villain she's just an old friend of Luce… her only friend here. Yes I threw Felicia Hardy, Flash Thompson, plus Debra Whitman from the various comic/movie/toon universes… but I changed "Eddie" Brock into "Emily" Brock you get the feeling she really doesn't like Luce that much? Aunt May was changed into Aunt Mizuki they both start with the letter "M" but you know who Uncle Ben is and what will happen right? I'm still not sure how to get Harry O. into the fold yet so I'm open to ideas but I want the Green Goblin/Norman Osborn here so sit tight and never fear. Next chapter three will entail the science facility with our favorite little spider the namesake of the story and the key to the old Lucy's final dying wish to fame and respect. Stay tuned with chapter 3 entitled "Destiny Reborn". Also I don't own any character, corporation, or location of this story just to let it out in the open.


	3. Destiny reborn

Horns of a Spider 3

Folks here's something different an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover. Fic is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor.

-Chapter 3 Destiny reborn

-a few days later- 9:45 PM -begin Around the World by ATC

After Lucy had met w/the mysterious Madame Web a few days ago she was unnerved to say the least and frankly a bit rattled for the most part was she really some seemingly heartless killer like the channeler said she was in some previous life it was too much. Sitting up in her fluffy pink bed in her thin pink tank top she thought what if it was true if that was the case then she'd have to be careful with her temper 1 slip and boom instant kill on some poor jock student giving her a hassle. The idea frightened her severely but the rosette shoved it into the far reaches of her intelligent brain and laid her head back on her pillow and drifted off into sleep. Her trip to the science institute was tomorrow and she needed sleep. Luckily her dreams had gone away but she had no clue why just the fact of them not being around was good enough.

-the next day

"Oh this girl I swear she gets it from her father she is a rock simply a rock a dead weighted and unmovable rock." Aunt Mizuki uttered out at her niece not being a morning person. To say she wasn't an early bird was an understatement she was dead weight in the morning absolute dead weight and moved like a dead snake. "Oh well one option left then where's that bucket at now?"

-downstairs

Downstairs Uncle Ben was busy reading his paper when all of a sudden he heard a high girly shriek from upstairs and the man stifled a chuckle and made a remark. "She used the bucket on her again (stifles another laugh) if I only had seen it oh good lord AHAHAHAH!" Ben broke into laughter.

"I could've drowned there woman what'd ya do that for! Its 6:30 AM!" Lucille cried out from upstairs and Mizuki answered.

"I'm getting your teenaged butt outta bed that's what I'll dry the sheets you get a shower and get ready ahead of time for that trip to be at school by 7:14 AM that bus leaves at 8:00 so get going quick like a bunny now young lady."

-shortly 6:43 AM

And shortly the rosette scarfed down her breakfast (dressed in a pink short sleeved blouse, a white tank top underneath for modesty, her pink headband, and her favorite jeans with the torn knees) and scampered out the door and met with Aiko (dressed in a grey long sleeved hooded shirt with beige pants and her white sneakers) and the two ran to school and made it by 7:54 and quickly took their seats at the various lunch tables as the various students waited for the buses to arrive.

While waiting Flash saw the 6th grader Mayu and her best galpal the rosy haired Nana since he never remembered their last names. Mayu lived with Kohta Yuka and Kanae at their inn her dad was dead and mother went insane (currently in the West Street's Hospital psychiatric ward/I'm evil aren't Lunar?) wore a cream yellow long sleeved shirt plus pale jean shorts while Nana was dressed in a long black long sleeved shirt and black jean shorts plus green ribbons in her pale pink hair (remind you of anything hmm?).

"The hell are the 6th graders here for huh I ain't doing a babysitting job!" Flash proclaimed out loud and being rude.

The teacher overseeing the table explained to him why they were here. "They're here because they won that junior high school contest to attend a trip to the science institute with one high schooler you had the highest vote from the student body congratulations Mr. Thompson."

Flash sat dumbfounded trying to process what he was just told. He had to be a babysitter to the two good god he'd be ruined from it. Lucy and Aiko watched him sweat bullets and they loved the show at every second which then jock took notice of them. "Yo geekettes shut up!"

Kohta seemed to think about the idea and leaned over at the footballer. "Think Flash think you got some chances to uh explain the basics of football to unknowledgeable woman. Nana has no idea what football is so teach her buddy boy in fact woman of Japan have no knowledge of the at all good luck."

"Oh we'll need good luck since you'll be there Kohty-boy. C'mere buddy boy " Yuka said popping up from out of nowhere trying to romance him again.

Felicia Hardy walked over just as Yuka made her moves yet again and blew a gasket on the brunette haired lass. "Get yer hands off him ya little hussy! (gives chase after her) Come back here!"

Mayu took one look and turned to Nana. "You can't pay for entertainment like this." The pale rosette simply smiled in response.

Lucy then went over the two and started a conversation with Nana. "Flash is really going to watch you two hmm? He won't like it and he won't be nice my advice give him hell." Luce then grinned into a she-devilish smile at her smaller rosette haired companion.

"Luce yer insane." Was all Nana said back to the older rosette.

Lucy gave a half snorted laugh back at the 6th graders innocence. "That's just me talking but do what you want don't say I didn't warn ya."

Shortly the busses arrived and the students filed onto the buses and the grade along to the labs Luce and Aiko sat near the back with Flash having Nana fawning over him like a fangirl while Mayu watched the cute looking sight. He should've never explained he was the team's star player and important to the team. Nana ate it up like strawberry pudding. Felicia and Kohta sat in the middle with a Yuka behind them who was reigned in by the ear by Kanae who glowered at her which meant "Don't even start woman or you'll regret it". Emily wasn't there simply because she wasn't in the grade as it was only for 9th graders.

-science labs

Finally the students had arrived at the Science labs and they had stopped at the Bio-Genetic Department. Their guide was a black haired Asian woman in a simple white lab coat named Dr. Kiki Sung (made her up) an expert on the work being done there at the labs. The Bio-Tech area was a circular area with many lab workers hard at work on various bio-experiments. In the rooms center were various clear plastic containers containing test animals from red shiny fish to odd green glowing mice, to other various odd looking animals.

"We'll be going onto the next exhibit in about 15 minutes so make notes and look around so you can't say you missed something take notes while you can. If you have any questions simply ask Dr. Kiki Sung for assistance." The teacher explained to the students.

Nana looked around for something interesting when then she saw it some 15 various plastic containers holding little critters somewhat isolated from the other test animals. "Um Dr. what're these things here for this isn't a zoo so what're these things here for?"

"Spiders There're spiders Nana." Mayu said getting a better look at them as well.

"Oh that is our latest work being done right now DNA re-sequencing in higher and complex invertebrates like these little creatures here." The raven haired woman explained to the two 6th graders admiring them. "Simply put genetic engineering involves putting two pieces of DNA from different organisms together combining genes for the purpose of new sorts of organisms, and science has been working on the idea for kinds of applied technological uses by way of introducing a foreign gene into a separate and often unrelated organism for the purpose of improving domestic livestock animals. To study the idea further we've spiders, mice, and goldfish as test subjects why spiders they're all easy to feed, breed, and clean up after. In fact getting to more about spiders they're over 3200 different known species of spiders in the world with many awaiting discovery by science. We've used various genetic material from over 13 species into these 15 genetically modified spiders or if you want to be in laymen's terms they're "super-spiders" and we at the lab are quite proud of them." Dr. Sung explained to the class with some students groaning, some making faces at the little critters, some even getting some thinking on in their brains.

Yuka took a look at them and was instantly disgusted. "Nasty looking bugs they are."

"You mean arachnid a spider is not an insect it's called an arachnid a separate class of organisms and all bugs are insects but not all insects are bugs and spiders aren't insects not by a long shot. A spider VS an insect is differentiated by having eight legs and two body segments while insects have antennae or feelers six legs and three body parts. They're many others but these are the basics of it." Aiko said correcting the brunette and proud at being a science whiz.

"Ah a person who knows science and pays attention in class a first thank you Miss Takada." The doctor said to Aiko congratulating her getting miffed looks from the rest of the group.

Felicia and Yuka both turned their noses up at the little eight legged critters in the 15 containers. "They're still disgusting and nasty critters." Yuka remarked and Felicia nodded the idea when the brunette felt something on her shoulder it was a spider.

"AHHHH!" The girl yelled out at the thing swatting it off her shoulder only to see it was fake and made of plastic. Kohta simply held his ribs from laughing so hard and finally he stopped.

Felicia simply wagged her pointer at him trying to scold him for behaving like some seven year old. "Now stop that Kohta stop acting like some seven year old boy pulling pranks!

Kohta finally regained control of himself. "Oh c'mon it was funny the old plastic and fake spider on the shoulder." Kohta got funny looks from Yuka and Kanae while Felicia and the others had a nice laugh at the whole thing.

Lucy after calming herself adjusted her glasses a bit thinking up more spider facts. "In fact proportionately spider silk is stronger than steel. Also some spiders change their body color to blend into their environment. It's a defense mechanism against predators."

The whole gang consisting of and excluding Aiko Flash, Kohta, Kanae, Felicia, Yuka, Nana, and Mayu stood in wonder at hearing what they thought they heard if it was true anyways. "Steel?" Nana stood in confusion at the idea.

"Steel?" Uttered the jock.

"Steel?" The rich heiress uttered out in a state of wonder.

"Steel? Steel yer kiddin' us? Yuka sputtered out.

"Steel?" Kanae said in a confused tone and Kohta finished with his remark which was much the same.

"Steel Lucy you gotta be shittin' us right?"

Aiko made a whole hearty laugh at the lot of them and explained it for them. "She shits you not its true spider silk has some micro crystalline structures in the silk molecules owing its great strength under stress. Consider this a moth flying at 13 miles an hour it's like a jet fighter flying into wiring 1 1/2 inches thick."

"Ahh screw this bug stuff I'm gonna look around c'mon you two let's go look around get notes good god I hate this watching." Flash groaned as the duo of Nana and Mayu ran went him to look around and take notes.

Kohta and Felicia also decided to look around getting Yuka's attention. "Coming along cousin hmm? Don't stare at me like that you give me the bug eyes." (what film is this?)

Yuka grumped out agreeing with him. "Coming later nerdette duo."

Lucy watched the bunch walk away and Aiko simply smiled at her friend. " pal who needs them huh when we got each other eh?"

Lucy then simply smiled back then remembered something. "Oh shit I remember now the photography club wanted me to get pictures here good thing I brought my camera phone I'll start with Kohty-boy over there by the (stifles a groan) lovely Miss Hardy."

"Just don't make him look hideous Luce." Aiko playfully warned her rosette haired friend.

Lucy quickly replied back to her. "Nothing can make him look hideous Aiko I'm sure of it."

As Luce got her camera phone ready to snap a pic of her not so secret crush Aiko gave the super-spiders a second look. There were 15 containers but the nerdy girl only saw 14 of the little critters. "Uh Luce there's only 14 spiders here in the containers have a look girl."

Lucy once done with her photo taking went over to her friend and looked over the designer arachnids sure enough Aiko was right there were only 14 inside their compartments which Lucy got very vocal about. "Um Dr. Sung there's only 14 spiders here not 15 I counted and double checked."

The Asian woman of science checked out the two's findings for herself just to be sure. "Hmm must be some top secret stuff with it or something on that order I guess I must be losing my mind but nonetheless check out the lab's other projects if you two girls want."

Miss Sung walked off over the other section marked "workers only" and the two girls did as she said and looked around. Aiko took some notes from a worker working on inserting genes into older organisms using retro-viruses. Lucy took some photos using her phone for the science club's older members (which she was part of) who weren't in her grade.

But what Lucy didn't take notice of was a spider slowly crawling down on a silken drag line from the building's ceiling slowly descending down from its silken made tube shaped den to Lucy's hand using her camera phone when suddenly it rang and the girl answered it unnoticing the small orange and black striped creature headed for her hand. "Ahh Uncle yeah I'm here at the lab yes I'll be the brainy one yes I know that I know that (hisses) I know that look I don't have much I'll see if I can get her something from the gift shop (cringes) she's still messing with that damn light bulb? Oh yeah I forgot about that yippee my checkup there oh joy. Anyways thank you for calling Air Lucy bye Uncle Ben." Lucy hung up the device and stood looking at the nearby gift shop.

Easing itself down the spider crawled across a fine dragline onto Lucy's left hand taking photos and for reasons unknown bit her inciting a painful reaction from the girl. "YOWWWW!" The nerdy girl cried out at the injury and the antagonistic arachnid started crawling away only for Luce to use an M&M's Mini's tube to catch it. "Oh no ya don't!" Aiko heard her friend yell out in pain.

"Luce! Luce! What happened?" Aiko said seeing her friend holding her left hand tenderly while gritting her teeth in a bit of pain.

Luce took one look at her friend and said simply. "That lost spider I found it bit me I caught it again. Um Miss Sung I found yer designer arachnid it bit me. I hope ya didn't cross a widow or a recluse with this bugger cuz I'll be pissed." Lucy then handed over the candy tube containing the mutant creature as the called scientist came over to them.

The raven haired scientist took a look at the two girl students then quickly apologized. "Sorry you'd think we could keep track of these critters and don't worry we didn't add any widow or recluse, or Sydney funnel web into our babies here I'm so sorry about this."

The duo of girls watched the scientist walk off with her test animal and Luce clutched her head like she had a sudden migraine and Lucy also rubbed her now sweaty brow. "Ahh I don't know I don't feel so hot right now but mostly I'm fine."

And soon the teacher had come back instructing the class to move onto the geology section of the labs but the thing on Aiko's mind was how crappy Luce looked, her hands were sweaty, she was thirsty a lot and got tired out easily in short something was really wrong with her. Luckily by the time this happened it was time for lunch.

-lunch break Paleontology/Archaeology section 12:30 PM

By lunchtime Aiko was worried about Luce very much so maybe some food would make her feel better. "Luce lets lunch right here under the T-Rex skeleton ."

Luce took out her milk chug and chugged it 'til it was half filled. "Ahh that feels better dunno what happened back there since that bite I dunno I just don't know."

Aiko thought the bite idea over. "Maybe you had an allergic reaction to the venom but that makes no sense since you're not allergic to anything not even bee stings."

Kohta and Flash happened to walk by the two and did a double take on Lucy. "You look like crap Parker y'know that?" Kohta elbowed the jock in the ribs to shut him up.

"Be quiet Flash Luce ya looked like you were under the weather a bit back there ya feel better now?" Kohta asked the bespectacled girl in concern while Miss Hardy also walked over. The blonde seemed a loss at what to say.

"Hope you feel better maybe you were just hungry and that reminds me Kohta I have some fancy Russian caviar for us to nibble on plus bean and organic cheese sandwiches now c'mon along." The blonde said basically dragging him along and mouthing "help me" at the idea of eating fish eggs (that's what caviar is folks fish eggs or actually its Sturgeon eggs/a large armored fish).

-eventually

Eventually the day wound down and the busses came take students home and back to school for the walkers. Luce and Aiko made sure they had their notes and hugged each other as the two walked into their respective house. Lucy saw from the opened door she that Aunt Mizuki was still at that blasted light bulb.

-Parker residence

Uncle Ben watched his wife still at putting the damn light in and he jokingly made fun of her. "Still at the SOB light huh?"

Aunt Mizuki rolled her eyes as she put the bulb in finally. "And the Lord said, "Let there be light." And the voil? There is light now. Forty soft frigging glowing watts of it damnit took too long I'm getting old."

"Good girl. God will be thrilled now, just don't fall on your ass woman." Ben joked as Luce walked through the door and gave her comment on the scene.

"It's been an ass 'cuz you've been sittin' on it all day." Their niece commented dryly. "Aunty Mizuki I'm not very hungry tonight I'll just go to bed don't know why I'm so tired right now."

The older aged couple watched as their niece walked up the stairs to her room and saw the rosette haired girl was very tired and worn out.

-Lucy's room

The 15 year old then dropped her book bag onto the floor near her closet and took off her pink blouse showing off her shapely bosom through her tank top and set her glasses on her night stand she fell face first onto her fluffy pink comforter covered bed out cold in a heavy sweat.

But what the 15 year old girl didn't know was what would befall her over the next few months and the things that would happen to her during that time it would be something truly spectacular and absolutely amazing.

-to be continued

Well folks now it's getting thick we know just what's gonna happen next don't we? If you don't I pity you immensely but if you do then congratulations on it. Well eventually I'll introduce the Osbourne's into the mix not sure how though any ideas reviewers? I'm open to suggestions here so feel free to read and review plus my other stories "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and finally my newest fanfic "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior".


	4. The value of great power

Horns of a Spider 4

Folks here's chapter 4… of Horns of a Spider (an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover). Fic is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine learns that w/her new and great powers comes with a big responsibility something she learns the hard way… but I as a knower of Spider-Man lore don't really need what happens next do I? Anyways on with the fan-story…

-chapter 4 – The value of great power

– 6:30 AM

It was very early morning when Lucy awoke herself up… leaning forward the teenager was feeling much better now as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and put on her glasses she saw that the glasses made her vision blurry when she took them off it was clear. "Weird… " She uttered quietly. Deciding not to use them she put them inside her glasses case near her alarm.

Her kindly Aunt Mizuki walked in through the door getting a pleasant shock. "Well, well young lady you're up my, my you must've really been under the weather if you slept that much without a peep." Her aunt remarked at seeing her often times sleepy headed niece up for once.

"I gotta get ready for school Mizuki can I have some privacy here please?" The rosette said letting the woman know she was going to change her clothes. The aunt simply nodded and left the girl.

Once the 15 year old had gotten out of bed she noticed something on her midriff… a bit of toned muscle. Curious at the site she lifted her tank top up she got a shock. Her belly was very trim and toned showing some definition. Her normally shrimpy and gangly looking arms actually had muscle on the bicep. Turning herself around she looked over her back… boy was she toned. She never worked out this much she had legs of a model now. Even her butt was well toned. "Holy shit you could break a rock on that thing (gives it a few playful slaps) huh look at my butt it's never been so toned and tight before you really could break a rock on it no bones about it."

"What in the world happened to me well whatever it was I like it… but I think I should cover this up a bit don't want Flash hitting on me just because I look like some toned goddess." Checking her closet for clothes she took out her pink long sleeved shirt with a hood and her black jeans shorts to wear today.

The teenager then half scampered half leapt down the staircase getting her Aunt and Uncles attention and the two were relieved that she was feeling better now and as usual she scarfed down her breakfast. The happy go lucky girl grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

"Lucille what about your glasses young lady!" Her Aunt Mizuki yelled at her as she kept running along.

Ben simply went back to his paper while making a remark. "Kids today know everything."

-street

Lucy was so caught up in her new found physique that she failed to realize that a large delivery truck was speeding at her until finally she saw it. The girl screamed as she saw her life flash before her eyes. "EEEEE! (jumps onto streetlamp) Whoo boy that was close… (sees she's on a streetlamp) huh I'm sticking to a streetlamp like a fly. Ok now I'm a little freaked."

She jumped back down onto the ground again puzzling the girl the lamp was at least 16 feet up and she jumped it no problem. "How did I do that I wonder… ?"

-school

Soon the nerdy girl was back at school again seeing everyone w/their varied buddies… Flash and his football pals plus the cheerleaders. Debra and Aiko were going over some their science flash cards. Miss Hardy and Kohta were flirting as usual and Kanae tried to keep herself from strangling that menacing cousin of theirs Yuka from going after the boy. Emily as usual was checking her camera to make sure it was working as it should.

Aiko and Debra took notice of their nerdette companion. "Hey there Luce I heard you crashed the whole night how do ya feel now?" The bespectacled girl said out loud.

Aiko took one look at her friend then did a double take. "When did you get contacts Luce?"

"Fine now. And these're my grandma's old lens I borrowed them aren't they nice?" The rosette admitted going beet red in blush.

Debra then decided she had to say her comment. "You looked better w/them on Luce."

The duo of Aiko and Luce glower at the other girl getting quiet. The school bell rang school had started up finally.

-school - health class

By the time the 4th period of health class had started Luce was paying very close attention to Mr. Kai Tomoe on the teacher's explanation of gene expression. "Now class, tell me the types of things that genes would dictate in a person?"

Lucy raised her hand getting a glare from Flash and Yuka. "Teacher's pet." She muttered as the teacher called on her.

"Genes dictate whether you have blue eyes, green eyes, blonde hair, a set of freckles and a cute butt to name some things in particular." The rosette said going on about the question.

"Uh correct Miss Parker… very true. Now for homework simply do the mid-chapter review of the history of genetics." Mr. Tomoe said explaining the homework for the class.

Then there was the bell health class was over and PE was next… Debra's, Aiko's, and Lucy's most hated class. But Lucy knew this time things would be different.

- PE class -begin Everyday by Bon Jovi

The game for the class was dodge ball… something the three were horrible at. The 3 couldn't aim, were easy targets since they were so scrawny, had horrible throwing arms, Flash and his buddies loved to knock them out right off the bat.

But once Luce had changed into some gym clothes consisting of a set of black sweat pants and pink sweatshirt, and so the game started as the rest of her team was knocked out she remained smirking at her opposing team.

"Luce doesn't stand a chance with these odds I can't watch." Felicia said glumly covering her face to avoid seeing her female comrade go down.

"Ditto." Debra and Aiko say simultaneously.

The three big footballers on the other team saw Lucy was either scared shitless or just plain dumb since she wasn't intimidated by them. "Here take this Parker!" Flash threw a hard and fast green colored ball at the rosette who simply scratched her chin in amusement only for her cartwheel out of the way very quickly. "Huh!" Flash said in shock at missing the shot.

Flash's best buddy Phil the lead receiver for the team tried his luck. "Here we go runts don't try this at home!" Phil then threw another ball colored black at this opposing team member only for her quickly sidestep like it was easy as eating pie. The two throw two more balls which miss like the others. She took a ball from near leg and heaved it hard at Flash's defensive player Junichi "Jace" Yamato. The guy was so shocked by the force of her throwing he was caught off guard and… PUNG! He was out on the floor.

"Ahh… somebody get the number for that taxi cab that hit me ohhh." He groaned as he limped off the court.

The two consisting of Phil and Flash left had a new plan… they both use a ball. They threw them only for the nerdy rosette to twist and weave in between them both making them miss entirely.

"Missed me missed me missed me now ya gotta kiss me!" She said mocking the two and having fun while doing it getting the two mad as hell at her.

"Phil we'll both get her on the count of 3… Now!" The two brutes then throw the last two balls they have on their side of the court only for the nerd queen to catch Phil's ball then Flash's ball seconds later.

"Steeeer-rike one and two yer out." Lucy smirking mocking Flash and his buddy Phil at catching their balls which meant they were out her team won… it was unbelievable Lucy had actually beaten Flash at a dodge ball game it was simply unbelievable… no that wouldn't do it justice it was spectacular.

The coach simply named Bando blew his whistle the game was over. He was a tall well toned man wearing black shades, his gym clothes (white muscle shirt/neon green running shorts) showed he was very in shape. He was originally from the army but was discharged after a shrapnel wound in his knee… he recovered but instead decided to be a teacher for a school. He was impressed by this show of skill. "Parker yeah you Parker how in the world did your reflexes get so good overnight yer not taking drugs are ya? (shakes her head) Ahh I knew it couldn't be true."

"Parker how the hell did ya do that!" Flash spouted off pissed as hell at the girl.

Lucy simply patted him on the head like a dog. "Silly boy you know the basics, exercise, eat your vegetables, eat grains, plenty of sleep that stuff." Lucy said w/a smirk on her delicate face as her team walked off to the locker room.

"Well whatever it is I like it Luce." Kohta said congratulating the nerd on a well done match inciting a massive bit of blush from her matching her hair perfectly.

"Oohh you're blushing! She's in love!" Debra spouted off being a brat.

-soon

Now it was a break in between classes almost lunch… Lucy had to go to the little girl's room and notified Aiko. "Um Aiko I gotta go bad I'll join ya in class."

-girl's restroom

Lucy walked into the girl's restroom and sat in a stall thinking while she went. "Just how am I able to do this stuff, I mean my toning, my speed, my reflexes the whole damn thing it's like I've been upgraded by wait the spider bite I wonder if that was it. It has to be the root of this whole thing. (cell-phone's ringtone goes on) Ohh good thing I changed the tone for this (sees who it is) ahh that guy I swear… Harald oh I swear if he wasn't cutey I'd ignore him completely."

The ringtone Luce had chosen was "Secret Loser" by singer Ozzy Osbourne and the girl started jamming with her "rock on" gestures and oddly enough another odd thing happened. While Luce was busy jamming out her left wrist was spraying what appeared to be spider silk on to the stall… once the girl opened her eyes she dropped the phone and quit jamming.

Being the young teenager of science that was she looked the material over… then fingered it. "Spider silk… Huh wait I wonder if… (makes gesture again/webbing goes on door) Egad I can make webbing and silk this is too weird to be believed gotta get this stuff offa the door before

somebody else comes in like Yuka. That freak isn't getting one over me not while I can help it."

The rosette then tried to pull the webbing off the door only for it to really stuck on there good and the girl pulled even harder until she heard a metallic creaking… She looked at the door the hinges were being strained by her pulling. "What the hell I almost yanked the door off its hinges… ok I make webbing and I have enhanced strength like a spider. Screw class I gotta talk to Aiko about this once school's over… right now I should try to keep my "spider" abilities under wraps."

-cafeteria

Lucy saw Aiko saving her spot for her at a rather lonely table with only Debra also sitting there to keep the two company. Aiko was suspicious of Lucy's new speed and reflexes. "Alright missy spill it you've been using new fangled vitamin things haven't ya Luce? C'mon spill it spill it now."

"Yeah you've never moved that fast except to catch a butterfly for a collection." Debra commented on the matter.

"Look, look, look you two… I just feel great greater than I've ever been before end of subject now drop it. But Aiko after school I need to ask you something… something private." The rosette said after being grilled by the two.

Reluctantly the two stopped prying about the matter if Lucy wanted them to know she'd tell them when she was ready no sooner no less end of discussion.

That is until Kohta was walking with his lunch bag and he stepped on a banana peel and broke into a slip his bag going high into the air… Luce leapt from her seat like a bullet caught the guy and his bag plus in a sheer matter of seconds stunning the whole cafeteria.

"Holy shit Luce… like the tale from gym class wasn't enough this is amazing." Kohta remarked at the fast speed of the timid girl. "Uh Lucy you can let me down now."

"Sorry." She said apologizing.

"Yuka did you see that?" Kanae said from the far end of the room to Yuka.

"Good reflexes I say." Kanae's annoying cousin replied back.

-school day end

The school day had come to a close as the two good female friends walked to Lucy's house… and the two scampered up the stairs inciting grief from the older woman stared on. "Girls." Mizuki the ever dutiful aunt went to finishing up the dishes.

-Lucy's room

Once the two had gotten themselves situated with Luce on her bed and her best galpal on her beanbag chair the brunette wanted answers. "Ok Luce just the hell is going on here and what's going on with you since when can you move like that! Vitamins can't do that it defies all laws of physics and logic."

Lucy made her web gesture and snatched her Perfect Grade Nu Gundam model kit right into her which Aiko saw was snagged by a line of webbing. "Lookit that cool huh Aiko I'm a human spider. Watch and hold onto your hair… (leaps up/stick to ceiling) Cool huh girlfriend ain't that wicked?"

Aiko simply stared up at her friend unsure if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. "Luce you can make silk, your reflexes, it must be that spider bite. When it bit you it must've introduced a retro-virus that rebuilt your body structure from the cell level up. "

"Now what should I call myself then my dear Aiko?" Lucy inquired being coy about.

"I know what Human Spider?" Aiko said which Lucy gave thumbs down. "Uh um… lemme think what about The Widow?" Aiko got the same reaction as before. "Hmm… tough cookie aren't ya Luce then how 'bout Tarantula?" Again a no answer. "Damn geez yer stubborn ok, ok then how about Scarlet Spider?" Again Lucy hated the name. "Dear god you're draining me dry here gimme a break… what about Spider Girl? Lucy got a thoughtful look in her crimson eyes.

"Ahh too childish but what about Spider Woman then?" Luce suggested back to her friend.

"Spider Woman? Spider Woman… yes, yes Spider Woman it is Luce." Aiko said proudly. "You could so be famous like a wrestler… wait I got it they have a fighting club on 456 Ebi Road near the city docks they pay 3000 Yen for anyone to beat Crusher Joe in a no holds all out fight."

"Good I'll go there and get some cash and get that fancy orange silken blouse like Miss Hardy wears all the time. I'll show that Felicia that I can be chic too." Lucy proclaimed.

Aiko went over to the closet. "You need a disguise Luce so no one knows it's you… this set of blue sweat pants, blue fingerless gloves, red winter face mask and red sweater should be all you need. It needs a spider design on the front and back for flair." Aiko said getting a piece of thick paper and cutting out a large spider design and took out Luce's black model paint and did the design on the front and back. The paint dries almost instantly leaving no mess. "Here ya go put these in the bag and we'll just say we're going to the YMCA to swim a bit."

"My uncle can take us. C'mon Aiko let's get rich." Lucy said making a sinister looking smirk.

The two then ran and scampered down the stairs and the teenager stood before her uncle. "Um Uncle Ben would it be too much trouble if you could give us a lift to the YMCA so we can work out a bit."

The older man simply gave a look at the two, a look like he didn't even want to know why they wanted to work out. Bando the gym teacher had called a bit earlier explaining her win in dodge ball. Lucy won a dodge ball match… now that was news to him. "Sure why not working out is good for ya anyhow. C'mon you two into my old truck."

- YMCA opposite street corner

Once the older man had driven the two to the YMCA Aiko out first to save a spot on the treadmills in the weight room but Uncle Ben however held Luce back for moment as he wanted to tell her something. "Uh Luce about the dodge ball game… "

Lucy simply frowned at the idea of the match being brought up when she was busy. "Look Flash and his buddies have had this coming for awhile I'm getting my dignity back from all the times they've humiliated me from before. Look they started it not me."

"Well frankly you certainly finished right… Look and listen I went through changes when I was your age Luce you're changing into the person you're meant to be for the rest of your life." The elder man explained to the stubborn girl. "Look I'm not your father but I'm trying to raise you right."

"Then please stop pretending to be Ben I have exercising to do later… bye." The rosette said half mocking the man as she walked after her friend to the fitness center. Once Ben was gone the two caught the newly arriving bus and rode it to the 456 Ebi Road Fighting Club.

-456 Ebi Road Fighting Club

The two were dropped off at the club seeing dozens of rich, super toned, buff, and hip looking people from teens younger than them (as old as Mayu and Nana were/they cussed a lot) to guys and woman as old as their middle aged teachers.

The two disguised by their masks went to sign in sheet hosted by a raven haired woman w/a lip and nose piercing and deep green eyes dressed in a black tank top w/the word "death" written in white creepy lettering. Her pants were covered by various zippers and thick clunky black boots. The girl was definitely a goth alright and took notice of the pair. "Ok who ya wanna sign up for hon? And name of fighter?"

"Crusher Joe… I'm Spider Woman." Luce said back to the dark dressed girl.

"Outfits nice but… but I frankly hope yer medical insurance is paid up I warned ya in advance Crusher Joe, he plays like a big rabid bull in a china shop." The punk goth dressed woman said. "Simply go down that hallway until ya hear the crowd."

The two then walk off to the hallway and the lady shook her dark looking head. "Well she's gonna get clobbered into bug mush that's for sure oh well I warned the kid."

-arena

The bushy mustached club owner dressed in a blue business suit and red bow tie plus black shades covering his brown eyes. He had his main fighter the great "Crusher Joe". He was a huge man with a bit of a mullet, beard and mustached combo, deep blue eyes. He wore a wrestling style muscle shirt and black jeans and thick hiking shoes. The owner got the arena guests attention by way of his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new challenger… get ready for the female and spectacular Spider Woman!"

The crowd booed at the short and somewhat uninteresting dressed in a set of blue sweat pants, blue fingerless gloves, red winter face mask and red sweater. There was a spider design on the front and back for flair and style. The girl wasn't even 21 yet the crowd already hated the runty kid.

The large man leaned over the girl giving a serious smile. "I normally don't fight ladies but you I might make an exception for ya c'mon doll."

However the sound of a buzzer meant one thing and only one thing the arena cage was coming down to seal the two inside. "Ooh good three minutes of playtime to smash a bug into a rug stain nothing personal kid right?"

"Right I guess." Lucy said back simply. The large guy then ran at her hoping to run her over instead she used her webbing to hoist herself up onto the upper cage section making Joe run head first into the bars sending him reeling back with a headache.

"You come down here and fight like a little girl!" Joe yelled up at the girl sticking to the upper cage section.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to come up here and fight like a spider hmm?" The girl asked the wrestler shyly. "Instead of convincing you I'll fight like a girl then."

Using the webbing she hoisted herself down and delivered a spin kick to the large bruiser and then a flurry of kicks to his face until she landed and did a flip kick into his gut sending Joe flying into the cage wire knocking him out.

The owner set the cage back to the ceiling and congratulated the new fighter. "Spider Woman give it up for her folks!"

-soon

After the match Lucy counted her cash Lucy found a mistake in the amount. "Hey man the ad said 3000 I have only 200." Lucy said getting jipped by the owner.

"The ads never said anything about kids fighting plus some girl doing it either sorry those're the breaks kiddo." The sleazy owner said going back to his money counting.

"C'mon girlfriend I don't wanna catch being a tight ass cheapskate." Lucy said to Aiko who followed after her.

-hallways

As the two girls were about to leave they saw a hooded crook speed out of the owner's office with a gun and bag of money. Lucy simply let the blonde haired scrawny man pass by getting an angry lashing from the owner.

"Spider Woman you nutjob you let him get away with my money stop him please!" The owner begged the teenage girl.

"I never said anything about helping solve crime jackass the ad didn't say that." Spider Woman said snidely back to the owner who grumbled as Aiko followed after her.

-soon

The two then took the bus back into the main section of town and back to their respective homes. They received a horrifying shock when they got there. There were cop cars everywhere and an ambulance too.

"Cops what're they here for?" Lucy said wondering what was going until the officer near the ambulance noticed the pair.

"Um are you two Aiko and Lucille? That's what I thought some wiseass tried to rob miss Takada's home he had a gun Ben was… please see him please." The officer said a high sense of urgency in his voice.

"Uncle Ben… UNCLE BEN!" Quick as a bullet the rosette rushed into the house to see her beloved uncle on the floor dying from a gun wound to his right lung.

-Parker residence

"Lucy is it you kiddo?" The man struggled to talk to his niece. She took a hold of him and held his hand with tears forming in her scarlet eyes.

"Uncle Ben… don't die on me Uncle Ben you can't leave me… you can make it you hear me you can make it you're tough remember you're tough!" The girl then stated bawling as the man gave her one last smile and faded away on the floor in his niece's arms with Aunt Mizuki and Aiko looking on shock, terror, and worst of all grief as a great and good man was robbed of life. "UNCLE BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

-to be continued

Well folks now Ben is gone we know what's gonna happen next don't we? Lucy is going to track down the man and confront him. Bu the chapter serves its purpose showing the girl that she

needs to use her powers with a bit of wisdom and also responsibly. Now Lucy must what to do with her abilities and how will the city change from them? I'm open to suggestions here so feel free to read and review… plus my other stories "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and finally my newest fanfic "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior".


	5. And greater responsibility

Horns of a Spider 5

Folks here's chapter 4… of Horns of a Spider (an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover). Fic is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine finds Uncle Ben has shot by an unknown gunman… She wants to find him herself and make him pay. Anyways on w/the fan-story…

-chapter 5 – And greater responsibility

After seeing her beloved dead Uncle Ben wheeled away in a body bag while a depressed Lucy and heartbroken Aunt Mizuki while Aiko sat on the home's porch consoling the two in their state of grief while the pink haired lass got up from the porch and gave her brunette friend a serious look and broke into a run away from her home. Aiko stood in shock at where she was going while shouting at her. "Lucy where're you going?"

"Where're you going young lady? Come back Lucy!" Her aunt called to her to come back.

The rosette called back to her surviving family member. "I… I uh need some… some to myself time to think!"

-street corner

Once the girl had gotten out of sight of her aunt and the authorities she remembered a thing the officers told. They said the gunman had stolen Ben's old truck and was on route to the warehouses by the city docks… Lucy put on her outfit from the fighting club and leapt up to the nearest building wall and started climbing up the wall. While using this power she noticed fine sharp hairs rise from her fingertips… in short using a certain electro-magnetic force she could literally scale anything and hold tight to it. Scaling up the wall the 15 year old girl jumped to the roof and looked over the edge and pulled the mask over her face. "Here's to you Uncle Ben I'll make that punk wish he never robbed you… (throws a web line across) Here we go!"

Leaping off the roof the teen swung with the ease and flexibility of a trained athlete many times her years and found her webbing very strong just like Akio said it was. However her swinging had thrown her at another building frantic she threw out another web line and quickly swung the other way. "WHOOO HOOO!"

-city streets

The 15 year old yelled out as she alternated between web throwing directions and soon caught up to Ben's stolen old truck which was being driven like a demon but not odd considering the guy driving was some no-good dead beat crook who was trying to dodge the police cars on his way to the docks warehouses. Lucy now called Spider-Woman swung after the crook trailing high above the various streets swung into the old warehouse just as the crook into the building.

-warehouse

The warehouse was very dark and creepy looking without lighting as the nervous gunman who kept hearing the various police warnings from outside the building's front where there was a small glass window. The criminal smashed the lowest section of pane and called out to the cops down on the street. "Yer not taking me down ya stupid jackholes! You'll have to fill me full of lead first! (hears a metallic rattle) Huh who's there… come out or I'll shoot ya!"

The crook looked around all paranoid knowing he heard something behind him… from the dark shadows a shape moved and leapt away making the guy even more nervous. "Come on out punk I'm here."

"There's the wiggler time to scare the living piss outta him… " Spider Woman said quietly with a slight growl at the guy holed up like a cornered rat who was near the window. Spider Woman then leapt from out of nowhere and kicked the punk into the wall and took hold of his collar. "You… you punkass jackhole you killed the only figure in my life that would be a father… What do you have to say to me punk! Let's see who ya are jerkwad!"

Spider Woman lifted the hood into the cop cars search lights and received a shock… the crooked guy she had by the collar was the same guy from the club… the same guy she let get away from the scuz-wad of an owner. "No… no it's you the jackass from the fight club you I let him down… letting you go no… Ben forgive me… Forgive me I was a selfish brat." Spider Woman said grumbling sadly to herself while backing away from the crook who drew his gun on the masked woman ready to fire.

"Nighty night missy time to bleed." He spoke back being a bit snide while saying it. "Get ready for the maggots girly." The gunman then shot off a few rounds only for his foe to leap and twirl out of the way and jump to the ceiling and landed a hard kick to the crook's face knocking him back. The costumed woman snatched the gun and crushed it in her hand while throwing the hood out the window while holding onto him with a silken thread.

-ground

The officers on the ground saw the crook being dangled by a thin whitish rope and a figure dressed in a set of blue sweat pants, blue fingerless gloves, red winter face mask and red sweater with a set of spider designs on the front and back for flair.

The various cops down on the ground saw the figure hold the criminal by a long thread dangling him like a worm on a hook. Spider Woman spoke gruffly to the scared hood. "I could and should drop you like a goddamn rock and watch you splatter like an egg onto the ground like the cancer ridden roach you are… but Ben wouldn't approve of that and I may be acting like judge and jury here but I'm no executioner. Rot in the slammer you scum… hey officers here's a present for you here he is." Spider Woman then loosened the web line and gently set the unmasked crook onto the police cruiser hood.

The officers watched the shadowy figure leap away on a long rope that attached to another building a few feet away… the male and female workers looked in awe as the figure swung away from the scene leaving them baffled.

-city skyscrapers

The swinging figure of Spider Woman landed and sat up on the high outer edge and latching to the tall radio antenna. Taking off her mask the 15 year old girl started gazing into the vastness of the city of Yokohama while thinking over the current series of events that had just transpired. If she had stopped that crook her beloved Uncle Ben Parker would still be alive and Mizuki wouldn't be a widow now… this whole thing was because of her lack of proactive action at the fight club. "If I had stopped that jackass Ben would still be around right now I'm all to blame for this."

Soon the sky became a massive deluge of heavy hard hitting rain… the 9th grader then leapt off from the tall building and swung away from the skyscraper and sped back to her basic looking home. Taking careful attention not to allow her aunt to see her arrive at the door and hit the doorbell. Her middle aged aunt saw her completely soaked to the skin from the downpour.

"Lucy dear where have you been young lady? You're soaked to the skin get inside right now you'll catch yer death of cold!" The woman said scolding her and taking her into a deep loving hug. Lucy went inside with the older woman, took a shower and went into a depressingly sad sleep.

-next morning 5:34 AM

Awaking the next morning on Saturday the girl remembered the sewing and home education classes she took looked over her current outfit it was nice for a throw together but not an eye catcher. The teenager then went about constructing a new outfit for herself… the end result was a new spiffy spider suit.

The first feature was the thick yet flexible red gloves and the outer sections of the arms also had red with 2 blue spots on the outer side of the shoulders. The mask was red too with bright white eye patches… the red front went down to the waist which wrapped around the hips. The underarm and rib area was blue. The legs were also blue with diagonal red stripes across the thighs. The outfit was also adorned with diagonally slanted red boots and as a final touch had blue tips on the toes. The chest had a large black spider insignia as did the costume's backside… the costume had a last detail with a small tattered cape resembling a spider web.

"Well 1 last thing to do… put my shit on and suit up and become Spider Woman and rid the city of scum." The girl then suited up into her newly created outfit and looked herself over in the mirror. "Hmm not bad not bad at all nice to see… shows off my toned "nerdy girl" body this'll really get the city's guys drooling. Now to stuff it away and await trouble wherever it appears and when it does I'll be ready this time."

Lucy then removed her outfit and went downstairs to watch her anime shows… she was 15 years old yet watched cartoons oh well she thought there're worse hobbies and habits in the world like smoking and sadism to name some.

-to be continued

Well folks now Lucy has made the right decision… let the scum-ball go not kill him. It shows she is no killer just a teenage girl with bizarre powers and a responsibility to the city basically "the nerdy girl next door type". Lucy is now going to be called the web slinging warrior Spider Woman. Now Lucy must be a champion to the town. I'm open to suggestions here so feel free to read and review… plus my other stories "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and finally my newest fanfic "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior". Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	6. Spectacular SpiderWoman VS Vulture!

Horns of a Spider 6

Ok loyal readers sorry about the delay of chapter 6 of Horns of a Spider (an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover) I had other fics to update. Like the last chapters story is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine finally sets out to do good in Yokohama during a serious construction accident. Anyways on w/the fan-story…

-chapter 6 – Spectacular Spider-Woman VS Vulture!

The city was in an uproar over the new Maple Leaf apartment building being constructed it was ambitious since it would 5 times the height of most others of its type. All other apartment building's were 25 stories tall the new one was to be 70 instead. A large crowd had developed there to watch as the cranes continued building their ever rising structure.

The likes of Aiko, Lucy, Kohta, Emily, Kanae, Debra, Nana, Mayu, Flash, Felicia, and even the annoying likes of Yuka were there to watch in awe of the thing. The man who donated the funds to build it was none other than the wealthy industrialist Norman Osbourne. He was a tall slim man dressed in a green business suit bearing short buzz cut red hair. Adding to his suit was a black neck tie. His face was very angular giving him a very predatory look. The likes of the somewhat arrogant Mr. Kurama and his playful daughter Mariko were there too (most likely to leech off of Osbourne for "brownie points" or traded developments). She had the same odd pink colored locks Nana and Lucy had… it was found to be a very recessive trait found only in 12 % of all of humanity. "And now great citizens of Yokohama I shall Christian the Maple Leaf Apartment structure to be used by all of the city's residents in need be however before I go any further I would like to introduce the heir of my empire my only son Harold Osbourne."

The boy of the firm stern looking tycoon introduced looked very good. His stern looking face was also topped by his father's red hair and he was dressed in an iron grey suit with a red tie. "Uh hello everyone…"

"Geek…" Flash muttered only he got smacked upside his head by Aiko.

"Shut up Flash." She hissed out to him to shut his trap up.

The brunette Yuka grumbled about the looks of the mogul's son then gave her cousin a once over. "Not as cute Kohta." Yuka then received a smack the back of her head by her other cousin her female cousin no less.

"Keep talking keep talking or I'll go smack, smack, smack Yuka until ya knock it off." Kanae went off getting pissed at her cousin's incestuous crush. The rest of the group then went about to socialize a bit at the buffet table leaving Luce alone to take more pics.

"Best get some recordings and pics while I'm here… Aha there we are a good angle." Lucy brought out her recording camera then snap! Went the photo then to the duo of the 2 Osbourne men. "Not a bad looking guy… what am I thinking Kohta's a nice one if I could ever catch him that is. Just have to snag him from Miss Hardy or that weasly Yuka."

"I'll snag him somehow don't know how I will do it. Alrighty then more pictures to take." The pink haired photographer kept up her work while something evil was zooming toward the crowd at high speed.

It was a bald pointy nosed man wearing a green bird-like suit with a bizarre backpack. Green framed flight goggles adorned the face. Onlookers saw him like he was some kind of daredevil or maverick while kids thought he was so cool looking. Soon the flyer had arrived upon the event. "Osbourne you stole my product and copyrights give it back now!" The man yelled to the business mogul.

"Adrian Toomes! You old buzzard what do you want from me!" The suit yelled to the green suited man.

"Oh my the way the name's not "Buzzard" or Adrian Toomes… I am now called Vulture! Now feel my revenge you corrupt backstabbing bastard!" Vulture snarled back to the suit.

All the while Lucy kept up her reporting of this event from safely from behind a garbage bin. "Just get my point across I'll bust all yer great things you've worked so hard to build… Like this!" Vulture zoomed upward and swatted at the crane booms slicing the metal into scrap then leaving various slashes upon the others leaving them all weakened and the crowd saw the machines were groaning from the built up stress then the bolts and various screws popped out sending the metal and materials hurtling down upon the streets as the populace awaited their death.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Mariko hugged her father who simply stared up in despair.

"Uh-oh time to go to work then… time to spin some webs." Lucy said ducking into the alley corner then donning her suit.

-begin Hero by Skillet

The likes of Flash, Kohta, Felicia, and everyone else were in total shock at what was transpiring just now… they were all going to die because of some bird suited nutcase. "Kohta hold me bro… this is the end." Kanae said to her brother while Felicia got into the act too.

"You 3 make room for 4 hold me too!" Yuka said to the trio butting in between the rich girl and her younger cousin.

"Goodbye cruel world… nice knowing it." Flash uttered out making his final peace.

The same idea came to everyone else when suddenly the falling debris apparently never hit them all as the stuff was being held up by what seemed to be a giant spider web. "It's a web… a spider web and a big one." Miss Hardy commented on the material.

"Hey look up there… someone's swinging around the buildings!" Flash yelled out and pointed skyward to the small figure.

"Bro gimme yer binoculars now!" Kanae snapped to her brother who handed them over. "Huh? It's a person alright but they're wearing a bizarre costume though."

"What's it look like huh?" Aiko asked knowing full well who it was.

"Well it can be best described as he err she frankly had thick yet flexible red gloves and the suit's outer arm sections in red with 2 blue spots on the outer side of the shoulders. The mask was red too with bright white eye patches… the red front goes down to the waist and wraps around the hips. The underarm and rib area is blue too. The girl's legs are also blue with diagonal red stripes across her thighs. The outfit was also adorned with diagonally slanted red boots and as a final touch had blue tips on the toes. Her busty chest has a large black spider insignia as well on the backside… she even wears a small tattered cape looking like a spider web." The sister said analyzing the outfit in full detail.

"But who is she?" Yuka said wondering who the person was.

Suddenly the damaged cranes themselves started falling downward and the figure jumped off from the tall rooftop and onto a falling bit of scrap then leapt off that and weaved between some more falling material and on her way further down.

The costumed figure then sped into a run and snatched the civilians out of the way then got to Kohta, Yuka, Kanae, flash and the others like the Kuramas and Osbourne's. "Who are you? Where'd you get that speed and agility from?" Flash said wanting answers from the red and blue suited girl.

"Just yer friendly neighborhood and frankly spectacular Spider-Woman I've gotta go and take down buzzard boy later folks!" Spider-Woman said throwing out her hand and to the group's shock a burst of webbing shot out and up to the tall skyscraper side and the woman hoisted herself up quick as a bullet.

The costumed woman then swung after the green nutcase of a cue ball. "Yo buzzard boy pull err fly over so we can talk about the certain damage you caused! C'mon fly over!"

The Vulture looked back and saw he was being followed by some spider like teenage hero. "Never I'll get Osbourne back for this if it's the last thing I do! And if it means pummeling you like some worthless insect then so be it!"

"Uh Vulture was it that's a misconception spider's are arachnids a similar but separate animal from insects grouping so I have to point that out." Spider-Woman said correcting the bird based psycho.

"DIEEEE YOU BUG!" Vulture screamed as he threw a punch upon the spider then went into an aerial kick sending the girl plummeting down onto a roofs air vent.

Falling off of the vent the costumed warrior groaned out. "OOOFFFF! Ow…Ok that hurt a lot owwww." The woman groaned as Vulture flew away and cracked her sore back. "Ok this hero stuff is harder than Aiko said it was. Gotta get back to the others."

-soon

The whole event was in an uproar over this powerful Spider-Woman and Flash plus Kohta and Kanae wanted to know more about her. "Y'know she might be an alien or some demon."

"What DNA modifying or magic empowerment that might be it?" Kanae said giving her suggestion to the source of the heroes abilities.

"I say she was in league with that Vulture guy he shows up then so does she it's a coincidence I say a freaky coincidence." Yuka scoffed out.

"Kohty-boy where's the rose haired Miss Parker gone too?" Miss Felicia Hardy questioned the group about the photographers whereabouts. "This is the scoop of the century frankly so why would she miss it?"

"Yeah where is puny Parker anyway?" Flash snorted out.

The group saw the said girl exiting from a nearby alleyway and in sore looking shape. "Right here folks ow… some piece of debris got me so I was out cold for a bit don't worry I'll be fine I think I'll go home now. Ouchie…" Lucy groaned out as Aiko followed after her friend back to the house.

Once the 2 were out the group's hearing range they spoke to one another. "Cutting it close Luce y'know that huh? Right?" Aiko said to Lucy half scolding her.

"Cut me slack Aiko it's my first day on the job of being a superhero now help me get home." Lucy retorted back as the 2 went home.

-to be continued

Sorry if the chapter wasn't that exciting but it was kind of a set-up chapter but kind of not at the same time but it introduces Spider-Woman to the city's public. Next up is the arrival of the Rhino then Scorpion and then Shocker. Yes Venom will be a she here can anybody care to guess her identity? Anyways see you all next time until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	7. The boss from hell and sweet 16

Horns of a Spider 7

Ok loyal readers sorry about the delay of chapter 7 of Horns of a Spider (an Elvin Lied/Spider Man crossover) I had numerous personal issues arise. Like the last chapters story is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine finally sets out to get her first job after her birthday. Anyways on with the fan-story.

-chapter 6 - The boss from hell and sweet 16

-begin Spider-Man Unlimited theme

Lucy Parker swung along the towering buildings of Yokohama as the city's defender... the spectacular Spider-Woman! Swinging using her webbing strands she leapt up to a tall building's lightning rod. She was deep in thought as a serious idea was forming in her head. "Hmm auntie can't keep up the bills without Uncle Ben we need an additional source of income. But what can I do? By tommorrow I'll be 16... but without money how can I go to college? No time to worry about it now I gotta head home."

Lucy swung home being extra careful to avoid varied paparazzi in the city. The last thing she wanted was the city's criminals to find Aunt Mizuki or her school friends. Sneaking in through her bedroom window she quietly removed her costume. However after she got out of it and was in her uncderwear she was stunned by how her physique had changed. "Hmmm why Lucille Kaede Parker... I'd shag me. Mmm hmm well time for bed."

-next morning

Once again on Friday (there was a conferance so no school) Lucy was awoke via Mizuki using the water bucket and was now soaked right in her own too. "Seriously auntie are trying to drown me every morning?" The teenage girl ranted to her aunt over waking her this way. "I'll catch my death of cold in winter y'know!"

"It's the effective method you'd respond to young lady... go shower and get dressed your party's scheduled at the Holiday Inn. Now hop to it missy!" Mizuki half shouted to the now sweet 16 year old high school girl who snorted and went to get cleaned up.

-soon

A bit later after Lucy brushed her hair, showered, and got dressed. Her outfit was a pink belly t-shirt with a short jean jacket plus blue jeans and her red accented sneakers. Her aunt drove the pair to the Holiday Inn.

Once there at the hotel Lucy was greeted by her guests which included Aiko, Kanae, Mayu, Kouta, Felicia, Harry (she had to beg his dad to let him come), and her least favorite guest of all Yuka. She only tolerated her because she was Kouta's and Kanae's cousin.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" They all sang to her as Lucy then blew out her pink strawberry flavored cakes candle's and made a wish. "I wish to never be like my old incarnation." She said in her head hoping it would be true later.

"Here Luce open mine first." Mayu said holding the oddly pointed package out to her showing a dog collar and shampoo. "Its a new collar for Jiro. Plus some dog shampoo."

"Here's mine Parker it's a designer skirt I figured I'd spice up your fashion sense a bit." Felicia said giving her the box which Lucy tore open unveiling a semi short rich pink plaid designer skirt.

Kouta handed his over next. "Here I know you don't like jewelry that much but I figured you'd like something this." It was a pendent with a peice of pink crystal carved into an L. "It's rose quartz I know you loved earth science back in middle school."

"Uh Luce here's mine I searched all over for it." Harry said as she tore off the wrappings... it was the complete DVD set of Transformers Supergod Masterforce.

"You'll love this one Luce. Good luck with it." Kanae said handing the frankly large package over to her which ripped the wrapping in frenzy showing off an 1/100 scale model of Gundam Epyon and Deathscythe Hell. Kanae knew they were her favs from the series.

"Thanks Kanae I love these two." Luce said hugging her a bit too tightly with her spider strength then saw Aiko still had to give her gift.

"Here Luce you'll love mine. I know you the best." Aiko said handing over a very strangely wrapped gift which Luce couldn't indentify at a glance then she figured it must've been the thing she wanted... The bust statue of Optimus Prime. Her instincts were right it was the bust statue.

After the group ate the party food and wished their friend a happy birthday Aiko started up the dance... Since Luce was the birthday girl she had her choice of dance and dance partner. She chose her secret crush Kouta and thankfully Felicia had no objections afterall it was Lucy's birthday and sweet 16 no less.

Once Lucy's party had wound down she went home but a though still plagued her mind... if she wanted to really wanted to avoid becoming like her old self she'd have to get employment. Her skills at photography were an asset so she'd try applying at the Daily Bugle.

"Next morning I'm heain' there... I've got to get some extra cash to help auntie." Lucy now clad in her PJ's mused looking up toward the ceiling unsure if her plan would even work. Hopefully in the morning she'd find out.

-Daily Bugle

After finishing her morning shows Lucy now sat at the receptionist named Betty's deck awaiting to meet up with her boss... John Jonah Jameson. She was extremely nervous as she from everyone that he was a real hardass and a real ignorant prick. Plus he pretty much thought Spider-Woman was the biggest menace the city has ever seen. "Uh good luck kiddo you'll need it." Betty said showing her in.

"Uh Mr. Jameson your applicants here... go on in Miss Parker." She said essentially shoving the poor teenager into the lion's den.

The Jameson guy was a tall guy, dressed in a simple business attire like a lawyer except without the jacket. His thin 'stache gave him an eye catching face.

"Parker! Oh yeah Parker so ya wanna work here eh? What're yer qualifications?" Jameson roughly grilled the nerdy hero then grilled some more seeing Lucy's unease. "C;mon, c'mon I ain't got all day!"

"Um oh I'm one of the top students in my photography club, I can fix just about any camera. Let's see I just celebrated my 16th birthday so I'd hit the job market early and get a head start." She explained trying not to sound like a snob... a no-no in an interview.

"Ok then how 'bout your plans for the future? What 'bout college missy?" He asked still grilling her over the issue as he took out a cigar then lit it up.

Fanning the thick smoke away from her sensitive nose Lucy gave an ultimatum. "Oh course I want to attend college look if I'm hired I can get any picture of Spider-Woman I know how much you hate that bitch whaddyu say?"

"Bullshit there's no way!" Jameson spat then thought over the issue. Parker was a bit of a looker but she'd have to prove it and show how good her skills were. "Gimme a few samples."

"Already got some just look at the angles... its my little secret technique."

"Fine, fine, fine yer hired... now get going that Stark guy is visiting from New York and I want pics of his party ya hear good." Jameson finally finished as he chomped on his cigar and

"Y'know smoking's bad for ya." Lucy finally pointed out to him as she fanned the smoke away from her. "So is the secondhand smoke."

"So sue me my office." Jameson said puffing more on the cigar then looked over a file folder and saw Lucy was still there. "Parker what're ya still doing here don't just stand there with yer mouth hanging open get going!"

"Uhh um yes sir!" Lucy said speeding out of his hell of an office.

Catching her breath as well as wiping off her sweaty brow she suddenly felt her knees getting weak. "Lucy Parker meet your boss from hell oh god... Might wanna give Mizuki the news." She then went about dialling her number.

-to be continued

Well folks now I am back and ready to write. Hopefully now I'll have less problems now that I've moved into my new place. I figured I'd ashort but intetresting update to this to pass some time.

I'm open to suggestions here so feel free to read and review… plus my other stories "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and finally my newest fanfic "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior". Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	8. A real horn in my side

Horns of a Spider 8

Ok loyal readers here's chapter 8 of Horns of a Spider (an Elfen Lied/Spider-Man crossover) I'm sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I wanted... I had numerous personal issues arise plus my PC likes to be a piece of shit all the time. Like the last chapters story is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine this time faces the Rhino a supervillain created by the seemingly benevolent Norman Osbourne. Also of noting the origins of the Vulture will be revealed as well so enjoy.

-chapter 8 - A real horn in my side

-begin Guilty Pleasure by Becca

-Spring season -Daily Bugle

The likes of Lucy Kaede Parker had rather forcefully put her results of her current news assignment on her frankly cranky boss... John Jonah Jameson. "The report says it all boss... I've found the hidden dirt on the Adrian Toomes AKA the Vulture. Toomes was an elderly scientist who worked at Oscorp, my investigative work found that he claims that Oscorp has stolen his flying technology and in turn, seeks revenge against the higher ups including none other than Norman Osborn himself. I've also found additional rumors that Osborn's been embezzling funds to fund illegal experiments like gene-splicing, cybernetic implants, and weapon construction.''

Jameson was by this point very much irate but from what exactly? Parker's snooty girly attitude or the fact she found the right dirt on the first psychopath to run roughshot around the city all by herself? "Parker this is outright slander! I can't print this shit! If Osborn found out they'd be all up in my ass! And frankly they can stay the hell outta there!"

"No boss actually slander is written not spoken... Good job Parker." Joseph "Robbie" Robertson said giving his congrats to the young photojournalist. The dark skinned man was... well he was Mr. Jameson's right-hand man and a big supporter in Spider-Woman's campaign on crime. Most of the Bugle supported the wall crawling woman but as usual Robbie had to reign in Jameson.

''Fine! Just be careful the two of us us can't always be around to pull yer ass outta the journalism fire... " Jameson fumed out basically telling her in a somewhat mean way to be careful.

The teenage journalist then walked out of her hellish boss' office all the while flaunting her curvy derriere. Since she'd gotten her spider powers her body was really toned up. Though when she fought the Vulture her injuries healed virtually overnight. By morning she was fit as a fiddle. She figured she had an accelerated healing ability. ''Later boss.''

Jameson started to say something but no words came out until Robbie patted his boss on the shoulder. "Eh save it boss I think she's got you beat."

-Oscorp Industries

-begin Hell in the Water by

Meanwhile at that moment the likes of Norman Osborn was overseeing the likes of a past time of his, helping common criminals down on their luck after repeatedly as well as constantly being dupes and punching bags by the likes of the web-head Spider-Woman. Eventually realizing Spider-Woman must be made to get out of his way, Osborn had found just the right set of guinea pigs to use in Oscorp's illegal experiments.

The volunteer in said experiment was a large hulking man clad in a cut off grey t-shirt, grey camo pants, and thick clunky boots. His short cut brown hair and eyes stared at the corrupt industrialist. He was inside a large cylindrical tank with what appeared to be various ceramic/kevlar based pads placed on 'vulnerable joints' as the lab techs explained. A set of twinned holes were set atop the cylinder's top section.

Osborn himself figured he might as well initiate his client and he thought that was the loosest adjective to call his subject. ''Mister Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich was it? Or should I call you Alex O'Hirn?''

''Yeah both are fine... So what exactly is this stuff I'm gonna be bonding with hmm?'' Sytsevich replied then asked what type of experiment he'd be going through to take down the bug girl.

"You'll be infused with a very advanced prototype armor made of highly durable titanium resin modeled after a rhinoceros." Osborn explained as his voice dripped with contempt for the web slinging superheroine. Oh how he hated her and what's worse is somehow someone blabbed to the Daily Bugle that it was he who had stole Adrian Toomes flying technology and in turn, sought revenge against the business mogul. Though the media didn't or frankly couldn't confirm but Osborn had in fact stole them... for a pet project of his.

One of the lab techies named Dr. Mendel Stromm was giving his spiel about the negative and adverse implications the armor would do. ''It's not that type of armor Mr. Sytsevich you'll never ever be able to remove it.''

"Aww stuff it. Just tell me if its goddamn tough right doc?" The hulking crook said telling the scientist to put a lid on his scientific crap.

"Indeed but your skin will fuse to it. The thick titanium armor will be a permanent part of... " Stromm tried to say but Osborn shushed him up.

The corrupt mogul however wanted the experiment to go on as scheduled. "Look Mr. Sytsevich you'll be strong. Very strong in fact strong enough to kill Spider-Woman. Now start the process Stromm if you value your job when you realize who owns your paycheck here.''

"Yes sir... '' Stromm said as he pressed the button. The action caused two long automated pipes to connect and lock onto the two holes as the said liquid metallic concoction poured into the tube holding Sytsevich and began coating every inch of his body. He let out a loud strings of loud groans and moans while the resin combined to become one with his body.

"Now that the armor is a part of him he'll be armed with a thick impenetrable hide. The large protuberances atop there provide offensive abilities.'' Stromm mentioned as the process had no completed its run. "In short it makes him unstoppable.''

Mr. Sytsevich was now encased in a powerful suit with various segmented sections resembling that of a rhinoceros. His feet even had rounded nails like the said beast. His head had a set of two very sharp horns ready to either impale or just plain plow down whatever was in his way.

"Now Mr. Sytsevich go out and kill yourself a spider." Osborn said pressing another button releasing the now even larger man from his glass casing.

Looking himself over in the mirror Sytsevich had just the alias to call himself. "Good better get to it then. Cuz the Rhino don't wanna keep Spider-Woman waitin' around!"

-later in town

Meanwhile in town the weather had suddenly heated up from a chilly winter season Lucy had celebrated the holidays with the usual, friends and family. But March however went in like a lamb alright in fact more like a rabid lamb to be exact. But the type of extremely summer-like weather was the last thing on the web-slinger's mind at the moment.

A high-speeding car was racing through the city streets whose riders had just robbed a small convenience store. The punkish riders must've made out with quite a bundle as they definitely were laughing about it. "I bet Spidey's too busy fightin' the big bad Birdy to worry about effin' schmoes like us!''

-begin Super Hero by Stereo Fuse

"Y'know if I wanted guys to shout my name I'd be banging a boyfriend which sadly I don't have right now. But say my name and I shall appear miss me? Huh?'' The likes of Spider-Woman said scaring the bejesus outta the three punks. The car swerved so much it sideswiped a parked motorcycle which was sent flying towards a group of ganguro girls that is girls that tan their skin, bleach their hair and use a lot of colorful makeup.

"Ah shit... Damnit! I gotta go! Something just came up." Spidey said leaping off the car and using her webbing to make a net-like structure web to catch the offending vehicle before it crushed the girls.

For a second they were expecting death but then one leader opened her eyes. A big web had caught the cycle. "Its a web... " She then saw Spider-Woman swing past resuming her chase of the stolen car. ''GO SPIDEY GO!" The lead heavily tanned blonde ganguro girl called out.

Swinging along and landing atop the said stolen vehicle the web-slinger was ready to lay down the law. ''You should fasten yer damn seat belt and you just plain pull over." She said to punk with the spiky blue hair then the chubby bald one.

The spiky one figured he'd let his gun do his talking instead. As the car chase went on the police caught on and were in hot pursuit. Spidey kicked the firearm out of the punk's hand then crushed it using her spider strength. The chubby driver however popped up the hood and her with it... luckily the heroine had ways to get around this setback. She sent out two streams of webbing that snagged hold of the hood which she gave a big tug tearing it right off by the hinges.

Knowing she'd stick right to the hood like glue Spidey next shot off a line that attached to the car's trunk as she 'street surfed' her way along keeping up with the goons. Sliding along the pavement Spider-Woman knew she had to quit pissing around and get to the job at hand. As the police cruiser sped alongside her she had to say something. "Ok, ok, time to quit screwing around and get work done right? Ok... ok.''

Jumping off from the hood section slash board she swung off a streetlamp to another then another until she leaped to the speeding car's roofing. Using more webbing she flung it at varying parts of the engine and tore them out by a big tug. The car sputtered as one part was the starer coil... without the car stops running. The car still had enough speed to head into an alley and jump a loading ramp which Spidey then spun a web to hold it up just like the motorcycle from before. "There ya be officers. Enjoy your newly wrapped gifts." Spidey said to the police then swung away to other parts of the city.

Swinging along the streetlamps she suddenly happened to see the likes of Kohta and Yuka having lunch at the local Greek diner aptly called "The Pantheon". Lucy did not particularly like Yuka that much. Sure it wasn't a culturally taboo to marry a cousin in Japan but damnit Lucy was half American from her Uncle Ben's side and it made her sick to her arachnid powered stomach. The way she flirted away with him and the way he wanted to squirm away like a cat that was being forced to stay on someone's lap. Sure she was family but geez she could be a royally annoying bitch at times. Luckily if you could call it that anyways the likes of Felicia Hardy ran outside and began her usual tirade warning to leave her man alone. Lucy secretly wished it was her shooing Yuka away being in Felicia's shoes right now.

Suddenly the streets were rattled by the intense shaking of what seemed to be an earthquake. The shaking set off car alarms, rattled manhole covers, knocked over tables, and the likes of Miss Hardy and Kohta right off their chairs. Kohta being the nice guy he was caught the blonde before she even hit the ground. "Well Kohta you're faster than you look. Keep it up."

"It should be me who he's saving." Yuka retorted as she basically had fallen on her ass.

''Where's Spider-Woman?! Where is she!?" A very familiar sounding voice thundered into the city streets.

Hopping down from her current streetlamp to street level the wall crawling heroine tensed up as her Spider-Sense went off like crazy. She jump flipped off from the pavement just as a high speeding hub cap impacted and ricocheted onto the asphalt where it finally lost momentum and rolled into a stop. The heavy shaking had to be something heavy the voice was using. Heavy enough to stomp around the town like a boss. ''Heh I know that voice and I know the loser attached to it. Alex O'Hirn." Spidey said knowing who it was not even turning around to look.

''Heh... Turn around bitch!" O'Hirn bellowed and stomped on the asphalt creating yet another mini earthquake. Even more car alarms went off while people fell on their rear ends.

Puzzled a bit Spidey was confused since when did petty crooks create quakes when they stomp their feet in a tantrum? Nervously turning around the wall crawler saw the likes of O'Hirn was in a powerful looking segmented armored suit designed after a rhinoceros. ''Ooh boy... Sweet Jesus! Hey uh O'Hirn I love the new look you got you been pumpin' iron huh?"

Glowering at the frankly small superheroine O'Hirn cracked his frankly big looking knuckles, neck then shoulders. ''Don't effing call me O'Hirn anymore. My name is Rhino now! HARAHHH!''

Rhino threw down both his big burly arms hoping to crush Spider-Woman only she caught them both but it was clear whatever O'Hirn had done to himself his strength exceeded hers by at least a whopping 49%. "Jesus Christ what the hell you been eating for breakfast?! Titanium!?''

-begin Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne

"Nah its just the armor. In fact its a highly durable titanium resin suit that's been fused to my body and supes up my muscle power!" Rhino snarled as he stomped the asphalt knocking his smaller foe right off her feet and ripe for a long deserved beating.

Rhino spun the the girl around into a spin throw. He let go of her as she bounced along the pavement like a human ball. She finally stopped when she landed on top of a car's windshield shattering it and putting a huge dent in the hood as well. Spidey quickly recovered and ripped off a stop sign from the curb and prepared herself. Rhino sped into a charge pointing his horns directly in line with the likes of the costumed heroine.

Spidey swung with all her might and whacked Rhino upside the right side of his face knocking him off balance slightly. The offensive strike however did little to no damage to him. So Spidey swung again and the same results came up so she tried yet a third time and still nothing but zilch. Rhino ripped the sign from the arachnid's hands and effortlessly crushed it into a small metal chunk. He just grinned at her almost amused by the attack.

"Oh crap.'' Spider-Woman deadpanned.

Rhino then slugged the wall crawler so hard into the pavement the sheer force of the blow generated a small crater. Not wasting time the brute punted Spidey by the chin which sent her flying several feet and her landing... a nearby hydrant. Running at full charge Rhino threw the hapless hero into the nearby laundromat via the window. She impacted the wall of dryer stacked one on top of the other. Yet again she left a huge dent from the impact.

Rhino was seriously handing her ass to her... but then she saw something strange happen. Rhino seemed to be sweating and gasping for breath like after running a long marathon during a hot summer day. He tore off the remains of the hydrant and began guzzling it like a thirsty camel. Once he'd had his thirst quenched he cracked his neck and tore off the front of the laundromat.

Cracking his knuckles he charged. This time however Spider-Woman put all of her strength on holding Rhino's horns down as she was futility trying to hold him back. Though her feet stuck to the floor like glue the sheer force of Rhino's charge yanked her feet off the floor. Her feet were still stuck to the large square tiles that coated the laundromat floor.

Rhino then went on the warpath charge ramming the likes of Spidey through the far wall of the laundromat, then a flower shop next to it, then an office with cubicles. Everyone was in shock seeing the city's local heroine fighting a losing battle against a big guy in a rhino styled suit.

Rhino gave his struggling enemy a chance to hit back he slugged her chin via uppercut sending her flying upwards... right through the ceiling then falling back through the upper floor slash ceiling. She landed on a rotating chair and sent out a web at Rhino's face blinding him. He just smirked as he tore the webbing off his face.

The outside of the office complex had the likes of Spider-Woman burst through a wall and into the streets. As she struggled back to her frankly shaky feet she again saw Rhino guzzling the whole bottle of water from the water cooler. It was then something came to the rosette's mindset.

"He's overheating... It makes sense now. That suit doesn't let his body sweat. His face is the only body exposed plus this weather no wonder he's getting so hot.'' The girl thought in her mind. This was all starting to make sense... she'd found the big lug's Achilles Heel. The suit might've made his body bullet proof, bone breakingly strong, and pretty much resistant to every other form of attack. However, his costume had one fatal flaw: it obstructs his pores. Basically he was overheating by way of sweating to death.

Now she knew just how to take him down... There was a road work construction zone not too far from her current location. There were a lot of steam pipes there too... which meant defeat was in hand for the Rhino.

Spidey broke into a run and sent a barrage of punches to Rhino's torso to little effect then high speed kick to his neck. None of it had any discernible effect. "The hell was that? Is that you got?" Rhino asked getting a little pissed.

"Well I hope you got more... in fact if you're so tough why not catch me and embarrass me anyway ya like? How's them apple's Hornboy?" Spidey joked as she sent out tons of webbing and covered the brute's hands in webbing goo. She then shot a webline up at the streetlamps and swung away towards the work zone.

Getting even more pissed O'Hirn tore the webbing restraint into shreds. He then went after the wall-crawler and arrived at the work area marked off with warning lights and folding signs.

Rhino saw the web-head sticking to a nearby building wall. He then figured if she wouldn't come down by choice he'd make her then. He ripped up a huge chunk of the road and heaved it at the arachnid powered teenager, only Spidey's webbing lines stuck to the chunk as she redirected the thing and swung it back at him.

The mighty Rhino caught it but the combined weight of him plus the asphalt chunk and the tearing of it in the first place had weakened the road quite a bit. It started to crack and break... then the Rhino realized he goofed. ''Aww damnit... "

The whole street then collapsed in on itself taking the Rhino with it into the area most never saw... the pipes and underground electric wiring that gave Yokohama life. Luckily he couldn't be taken down that easily... he shoved aside any rubble in his way and started sweating a bit. It was hot as hell down here... he thought. He always wonders how subway and sewer workers kept themselves from either not breathing or roasting like meat.

"Hey Hippo over her. Ya want me then come get me we're goin' for a jog. See this come get it!'' Spidey said shaking her shapely rear end and giving it a few childish smacks hoping to rile up the brute so she could finally beat him. She ran along the ceiling or to be technical the floor of the streets above.

Rhino was seething mad and gave chase just like she'd knew he'd do. "Come back here ya cowardly bitch!"

Rhino caught up with her and headbutted her right over his back but the heroine used his momentum to kick him hard in the back sending him crashing into the pipes along the wall. His horn tore through the tough metal... and an powerful blast of super heated steam erupted right in O'Hirn's exposed face. "DAHHHHHHHH! THAT'S EFFIN' HOT!''

After finally freeing himself from the pipes steam bath Rhino was by now whipped. He was sweating from his face like a summer jogger after a three mile run. Spidey knew she had him down for the count. Now she just had to wear him down a tad more... mostly by way of taunting him. "Oh can't help but notice but you've stopped spoutin' off. The matter with you big boy mouth a little dry? Well maybe I'll entertain myself, Rhino's mother is so fat the bitch needs a timer's guide to find her asshole! No even better Rhino's mom is so fat her blood type is rocky road!''

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' Rhino hollered as swung a punch at the pipe Spidey leaped off of. He ended up puncturing another steam filled pipe heating the enclosed space even more. She jumped to another pipe which the Rhino punched yet again. Spidey repeated the process twice more filling the tunnels with heated air.

Spidey still kept up her jump and dodge the Rhino game as he getting sluggish from dehydration. He was really sweating up storm... the stuff dripped off his face like he was thrown into a pool and hadn't bothered to dry off. "Looks like this fight is mine Rhino. Better hope there aren't any convicted poachers in prison. The techies there might even be able to crack open that fat hide of yers.''

''Don't (puff) make me... (huff) laugh (huff) web-head... you can... (puff) go to hell. The (puff) suit's (gasp) impenetrable!'' Rhino claimed gasping, huffing and puffing his way along still trying to step on the little spider hero.

Collapsing to his knees Rhino gasped for breath. "Too true but if nothing can penetrate it then say goodbye to perspiring. Yer face is sweating for yer whole body. Now for most folks that's not so bad but you my friend you're in a steam tunnel... well I'll leave that to your dim witted imagination O'Hirn.''

Staggering along Rhino tried to climb his way back out of the hole he created but Spider-Woman would let nothing of the sort happen on her watch. She swung from a webline and kicked the horned brute backward making him stagger. Rhino threw a right hook but missed and nearly tripped over his own feet in doing so.

Spider-Woman by now slugged him upside his face over and over. "Stay down Hornboy!"

Stopping her slugging spree the web-head jumped to the pipe covered ceiling and began firing off web lines. They attached to a few pipes nearby to O'Hirn and with her spider augmented strength yanked them apart as nuts and bolts went flying as well the steam. The steam continued to build up inside the narrow tunnel making the Rhino even more wore out. His face was gushing out sweat everywhere like a faucet head. "Stand still bug brain! Hah... ehhh... gahhh... !'' He spouted off panting his.

-begin Spider-Man Theme by Aerosmith

Then the seemingly unstoppable Rhino was stopped by sheer heat exhaustion as he basically fell face first on the tunnel flooring. "Heh wore him out!" The web-head said doing a bit of a victory jig. "Uh-huh uh-huh I'm bad! Yeah!"

-soon

A crew of a dozen police and construction engineers went about lifting Rhino from the tunnel via a heavy lifting crane and cable system. The crane hauled him up while another crew locked him up tight in a heavily armored police van. The police chief had to personally thank the wall-crawler. Despite her fame her height and strength the chief saw she had the physique of a late high schooler kid. "Spider-Woman I have to personally thank you we've been trying to catch O'Hirn for quite some time now.''

"Be careful with him considering the time I had with him he's a strong son of a bitch. I'm going to be really feeling these bruises in the morning.'' Spidey said as she shot off a web line upwards at a street lamp. Once perched atop it she sent off another line by swinging through the city streets by alternating her webbbing throws.

-to be continued

Well I finally got around to updating this story. Hopefully now I'll have less problems now that I've moved onto a new pc. I figured I'd add a short but interesting update to this to pass some time. I've managed to add another Spider-Man villain to the story's mix too... The Rhino. Also in case anyone noticed this chapter takes several inspiration cues from the Spectacular Spider-Man season 1 episode 6: "The Invisible Hand".

I'm open to suggestions here so feel free to read and review… plus my other stories "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and finally my newest fanfic "EL Digital Saviors". Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	9. Tentacles of evil Part 1

Horns of a Spider 9

Ok loyal readers here's chapter 9 of Horns of a Spider (an Elfen Lied/Spider-Man crossover) I'm sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I wanted... I have finally fixed them. Now hopefully (crosses fingers) I can get more updates done. Like the last chapters story is rated T for Teen or 13 and up for swearing, intense stylized violence, and crude/rude humor. Our young super heroine this time attends a science symposium on a prototype fusion reactor, hosted by the great Dr. Otto Octavius! What can go wrong, well read and find out!

-chapter 9 - Tentacles of evil Part 1

-begin Guilty Pleasure by Becca

-mall's food court

A few days after the fight the Rhino the likes of Lucy Kaede Parker and a few of her friends had stopped to get a few things to munch on at the mall's food court. Kohta, Felicia, Aiko, Nana, Mayu and Harry were there (mostly to keep each other company/though none of them would ever admit that), but the normally calm and collected school girl had been thrown for another loop by the sudden offer of Harry Osborn.

An offer to end all offer's... the chance to meet in person the legendary Dr. Otto Octavius. He was conducting a new experiment trying to make a breakthrough in controlled fusion energy. If he could do so well then humanity's addiction to fossil fuels would finally be kicked. Harry asked her again breaking her from her geeky hero worshiping gaze. ''So you coming or not Luce?''

''Oh... O-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-o Octavius? M-m-m-m-y favorite scientist in all of my nerdgasm dreams?! Hellz yeah! With extra hellz to the yeah!" The girl said practically bowling over the poor boy in gratitude.

Even Aiko got into the act. And she normally was as calm as Lucy tended to be. "Dr. Octavius... Oh boy! Where's my autograph book!"

''Ok how is this Dr. Octo that great?'' Mayu asked obviously not impressed by his strange sounding name.

"I agree with Mayu just how is he great?" Nana also asked taking the same position as the brunette preteen.

''His name is Dr. Otto Octavius. First off young ladies he's brilliant just like I wanna be when I get older." Lucy informed them getting all dreamy about him like a rabid fangirl.

This was rather amusing to the young Felicia, after all it was very unusual to see Parker so dreamy eyed. Miss Hardy figured she must've had great respect for the scientist... not that she was really all that interested in science mind you. However if Octavius had the ways to deliver ''the goods'' then maybe her mother might've just found a new person of interest to financially back. The thought tingled her ''money sense'' on the issue. Too much to pass up she thought.

''Mariko and my papa is brilliant too... " Nana muttered out. Her daddy was just as smart as this Octavius guy he had to be.

But it brought up a good point, both girl's father Dr. Koji Kurama was a genius with degrees in Genetics, DNA Therapy, and was head of a massive firm that tried to find cures as well as new more effective treatments of terminal illnesses like cancer, Alzheimer's, Lou Gehrig's, and Parkinson's to name a few. The big thing he was researching was the genes responsible for his daughter's predominantly red pigmented hair and eyes. Perhaps someday he could find a reason for it. Lucy was afflicted with the same condition.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in the said institution the likes of Dr. Kurama worked in was going over a few notes with his two underling employees, the younger Kakuzawa and his father the elder Kakuzawa. The two actually used to be his higher ups but a few sex scandals with a few college coed parties nearly got them both canned. It was lucky Kurama was able to pull a few strings and smooth things over with the college goers otherwise... well otherwise both Kakuzawa's asses would be in the grass. ''Pay the phone bill I already did it Jr.! Next time gimme some real data reports!'' Kurama griped to the two elder scientists.

Jr. however had the need to correct the lead scientist on his error. ''But sir you haven't paid it.''

The elder Kakuzawa however pointed to a slip of paper that was laid out right in the open for all eyes to see. "Then what's this? An invitation to the United Nations?!"

Kurama then snatched the slip away from the elder man. He looked it over a few times just to be sure of what it was. "That is what's called a receipt. Now get out of my office my coffee should be coming soon.'' He said getting a sly looking smirk on his mug.

As if on the same line of thought Dr. Kurama's secretary with the name tag ''Kitaragi'' had brought the scientist in glasses his usual cup of Java, black with two sugars and two creamers no more no less. Upon seeing the two other men she ever so snobbily shooed them out with a few hand waving gestures. For some reason the two made her skin crawl though she liked working under Mr. Kurama.

A bit later in the hallways of the facility the two Kakuzawa's grumped about how they hated being the doctor's personal underling's. "Why do we even follow that asshole Jr.?'' The senior asked his son. He was about as brilliant as his younger generation.

''Because he's our paycheck father that's why. Asshole he may be but he's given us money and facilities to use. You've never been outta college dad like I have I've been in a few private sectors, they expect results.'' Jr. explained. "I do hate his goddamn coffee runner though. Too perky... ''

''Isn't that what his pretty young secretary Kitaragi is for? Besides giving him some jollies every now and then? Especially since his wife has been dead for awhile." The elder of the duo mentioned.

''They've probably done it on every surface of his office.'' Jr. muttered into his father's ear getting a grin from the older man.

The peaceful air was short lived however as a very high girly shouting was heard. ''DADDY! DAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

It was Jr.'s daughter... or as a lot of the staff called her, "The spoiled brat" owing to her selfish self centered attitude. She always thought with her brilliant father and grandfather she could around the regulations and rules of the place basically getting away with murder around the institute (not literal murder though). Plus she was the office slacker... in the offices on the top floors that is. The two men did a double facepalm since the fail was so strong one wasn't enough. Jr. had to ask just what was troubling his darling pride and joy of a daughter. "What's wrong my precious? What could be making you so upset right now?''

''Verizon canned my cell service I need it for my social life the bill needs to be payed tomorrow! Can't you you file a suit against them or something?" The frankly spoiled girl ranted.

The eldest of the three knew his son could never say no to his darling, sweet, precious, yet very aggravating spoiled child. "You're actually expecting us to pay your cell phone bill?'' He asked cocking an eyebrow as if to gesture if the spoiled teenager expect her father to again kiss her ass and answer her becken call.

''Ugh! Whatever gramps just gimme the cashola so I can pay it off. Besides in all the years of my life I gotta... " But before the girl could finish her rantings and raves her grandfather snatched her phone away. ''Yer takin' my cellphone!? UGH! What am I supposed to do without my cellphone!?''

''Use smoke signals, emails, letters, telegrams, yer a smart girl figure it out! Now Anna get out we're busy here! And you son stop babying her she is 17 years old not 7 and stop letting her slack around my office!'' The eldest man said putting his foot down on the two. Anna let out a snotty humph then sulked off in a bratty huff as Kakuzawa Jr. just glared at his father.

-sometime later

Sometime later in town in the lab of the great Dr. Octavius the group along with a news crew were there to observe his ground breaking experiment... controlled nuclear fusion. To the rosette it was a dream come true meaning essentially meeting one of her idols. Octavius was in fact just as brilliant as the sources said and he seemed very much like her kindly late uncle Ben. ''From what I've heard Parker you've got the top grades in your class. Those're the true makings of a future scientist.'' The brilliant doctor said praising the young photographer slash student.

This was enough to make the rosette faint but somehow she kept herself from doing so. Octavius actually praised her her skill at her academics. It was something only Uncle Ben used to do. ''I-I-I-I-I'm flattered Dr. Octavius to be honest I um uh thank I'm been a big, big fan of your research for the longest time. Do you mind if if I get a few photos for the Daily Bugle? I could use it for my school journalism club and paper what do you say hmm?"

The man had to think the matter over then after a few moments came to his answer. "Yes however its not to be used to showboat. Intelligence is a gift not a privilege and should never be abused for petty gains. That my dear media can or better yet should be put on the televised broadcast of this historic threshold of science.''

One of the reporters however had several questions as well as concerns over the use of Tritium for the fusion process plus the lab's design structure. "Uh one question Doctor aren't you at all concerned about the structural integrity of your lab? I mean no offence but it seems more like a up sized chemistry lab not really the place for something dealing with atomic power."

Octavius said nothing at first as he looked upwards at the curved steel girders that held up his top floor laboratory. Then finally he spoke. ''Yes but I've prepared for this in advance you see I've created a multi-grasping harness that'll allow me to handle the Tritium where no human hand can ever go.''

The green coated scientist then pressed a button on the wall as a large cable fed mechanism lowered what looked like a four armed harness whose arms had many, many highly articulated joints. The cables lowered the thing around Octavius as the metal clamps locked it around his torso. The ends of the arms possessed a very sophisticated three pronged claw. On his back a large metal band somewhat painfully inserted long filaments in the lower section of his brain stem. "Now this ladies and gentlemen is a neuro-powered harness whatever action I will these arms will follow and then replicate the exact same action. Now it is time for our fossil fuel addiction to end.''

"Dr. Octavius huh? More like Dr. Octopus." Mayu joked under her breath only Felicia gave her a glare to keep quiet.

Taking the small cubic block of Tritium and placing on the center of the large fusion gizmo which frankly resembled a cross between a giant hoop with crackling arcs of super heated plasma energy. There were tongs that were generating the plasma... the plasma was to super heat the Tritium so that the hydrogen atoms in it combined together creating a huge sum of clean energy. Octavius' arms fiddled with the hydrogen isotope just so it was aligned properly.

"Now observe as I hold the power of the sun in my hands... " The scientist said mesmerized by his apparent success of his experiment. He turned around to face his audience who marveled at his apparent success. ''This ladies and gentlemen is controllable fusion energy and it shall mark the end of humanity's dependence on oil, coal, and gasoline in short carbon releasing fossil fuels... Eh!''

Suddenly the makeshift fusion reactor started overloading as a burst of powerful plasma erupted from the ring and hit Octavius' harness blowing out the neuro-control. The tentacles went completely berserk flailing around knocking and smashing beakers, flasks and the like. The hot plasma also left severe burns across his body as the fusion reactor essentially shorted out in a flurry of sparks. The device exploded as several parts of the roof blew out into the nearby drainage channel.

Then the whole building's whole electric grid blew out as every now and then more spark bursts came from the scientist's computer consoles which burst into flame. The whole lab was in ruins. Nana had never seen such destruction before but still she had say something optimistic. ''Well at least we're all ok... ''

Mayu ran to the man and checked for a pulse... luckily he still had one. ''C'mon Mayu we have to get the doctor to a hospital quickly or it might be too late for him. Lucy call an ambulance quick!'' Kohta said quickly taking charge. Felicia then tried to tend to the scientists' wounds as best she could before the medics arrived.

As the rosette called she hoped the man would be alright. She admired Octavius so very much... if he... no don't even finish that type of thought she mentally noted. "Please... Dr. please be alright.''

-to be continued

Well as you readers can guess Dr. Octopus has been created. And the city will now tremble before his might! Yes the two Kakuzawa's are still present here but are now demoted to underlings for Kurama. And yes the whiny teenage girl yelling ''Daddy'' is in fact Anna Kakuzawa. In this world she's not fused with a super computer but instead is a self serving spoiled brat of a elder high school girl around the age of an 11th grader or junior. The major difference is simply because of the fact this world is a vastly different continuity where character portrayals can be different.

But those character things aside how is the story going so far? Is the action good enough? How about the dramatic sections? Are the villain's sinister enough? Anyways this has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, ELG The Series, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane now phasing out people later.


End file.
